


Hot Leaf Juice

by SparkySparkyBoomMan2277



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySparkyBoomMan2277/pseuds/SparkySparkyBoomMan2277
Summary: what if Zuko and Azula had another sister? what if she was Azula's twin? what if she was closer to her uncle than her parents? and what if she went with Zuko and Iroh when Zuko was banished?book one water ~ complete - 15 chaptersbook two earth ~ in progressbook three fire ~ not started
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Ty Lee (Avatar)/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter one - The Boy in the Ice

Zora

Zuko muttered something under his breath as I looked up from where I was sitting watching my uncle play some sort of game. What was he on about now?

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko exclaimed, stepping aside and raising an arm to a beam of light in the sky.

" I won't get to finish my game?" uncle replied while looking up from a card. I rolled my eyes and laid down across the deck

"It means my search it's about to come to an end" uncle sighed knowing this was probably going to be another dead end.

"that light came from an incredibly powerful source. it has to be him!" Zuko yelled again while still pointing at the fading light.

"or it's just the celestial lights" uncle Iroh replied while looking up and waving his arm up towards the sky.

"or it could be a light bender" my uncle and brother both looked at me in confusion." hey it's got the same amount of chance of being the avatar" uncle chuckled a little at that as Zuko glared at me. "Sorry," I mutter, still laying on my back. I move my attention from Zuko to the now empty sky.

"Zora has a point Prince Zuko. we've been down this road before. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." uncle responds while continuing his game. I sit up from my spot and go back to watching him. " please sit with us, why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea".

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar"

" yeah cause you're completely calm," I reply under my breath. Luckily Zuko doesn't hear me but I think uncle did. He's giving me one of his looks.

"helmsman set a course for the light" Zuko yells while pointing again in the same direction as the stupid light. uncle continues to play his game and I continue to watch.

" What game are you playing anyways uncle?"

" You don't know it, zora, I'll teach you some other time," he replies, going back to it. I let out a loud sigh bored as heck. " want some more tea?"

"Yes please," I replied, smiling widely and holding out my cup to my uncle. After a while, he finishes his game and sets up the pai sho board.

" care to join me?" he asks while looking at me. I smile and nod and we play for a while, him winning every time. I got close a few times but I'm pretty sure he was going easy. After a while, I got bored and stood up and went to join my brother staring out at the sea.

" Hey, Zuko?"

" what zora"

"did you see something"

"huh?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking like he'd seen uncle in a dress.

"you seem awfully interested in starting in the same direction, so I was wondering if you saw some sort of monster or something," I smirked slightly as I felt his face morph from confusion to a deadly glare.

"Zora," he grumbled.

"yeah?"

"shut up"

"okay" and we both went back to staring out at nothing but glaciers. it was silent for a while until someone came walking to the smaller deck.

" I'm going to bed now" I turn around to see our uncle as he lets out a dramatic yawn " yup a man needs his rest." he waits a moment but when he doesn't get a reply he continues " prince Zuko you need some sleep, even if you're right and the avatar is alive you won't find him. your father, grandfather, and great grandfather all tried and failed!" I look over towards Zuko to gauge his reaction. Both my uncle and I don't care so much for capturing the avatar. He's just here for Zuko and I. I'm just here because the palace would be dreadful without them.

"cause their honer didn't hinge on the avatars capture. mine does this cowards hundred years of hiding are over." I let out a small sigh before deciding to say something.

" you know Zuko it wouldn't hurt to rest a little. I think I'm going to take our uncle's advice. I know you want to find him but if you do shouldn't you be well-rested before you face him?"

" I'm fine."

" if you say so," I reply while walking away. I went to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

time skip a couple of hours

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. I rushed out of bed and towards my brother's room. I opened his door and breathed a sigh of relief when he was lying there peacefully on his side. I walked over to where he was laying and poked his face.

"Zuko" I whispered, my voice breaking as I tried to keep more tears from falling. I poked him a few more times and he let out a slight groan. "Zuko," I said a little louder.

" what" he replied without opening his eyes.

"can I lay with you? I had the dream again." instead of replying he just rolled over onto his back and opened his arm out, inviting me in. I quickly accepted his offer and climbed into the bed collapsing onto his arm and cuddling close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and put his other on top of his face.

" just go back to sleep Zora," he mumbled. I nodded lightly and closed my eyes slowly falling asleep feeling better knowing my big brother was right there. He wasn't leaving me and he wasn't dead. Uncle Iroh was here and we weren't in the fire nation.

time skip again to the next day.

"again," Iroh told Zuko while he was sparring against two of the other fire nation soldiers on board. I was watching patiently. I knew I'd spar with Zuko soon. Zuko does the set uncle assigned him only for Uncle to stand with a huff " no, power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. the breath becomes energy in the body. the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. get it right this time" uncle stresses while finishing his demonstration. I looked from my place on the floor as Zuko advanced towards Uncle, an angry look on his face.

" enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. teach me the next set I'm more than ready."

"Zuko" I mutter, shaking my head no. He's going to anger Uncle and then I'll have an angry teacher. Zuko ignores me entirely

" no you are impatient, you have yet to master your basics." uncle replies sitting back down on his stool. "drill it again" uncle yells. Zuko makes a face of anger and irritation. I scoot backward not wanting any part of this. Zuko lets out a grunt of anger and turns around and kicks fire at one of the soldiers.

" The sages tell us that the avatar is the Last Airbender. he must be over a hundred years old by now, he's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. you will teach me the advance set." his voice getting louder with each sentence.

"very well, but first I must finish my roast duck." uncle replies, stuffing his face as Zuko makes a face of disgust.

"Zora spar with me" Zuko yells looking towards me. I stand up hesitantly and look over at Uncle who nods in agreeance. I let out a small sigh and walked towards the area Zuko was just drilling a sequence in. we start to spare, Zuko and I going back and forth for a while. we were at about the same level. I was ahead back home because I was forced to fight with Azula, when everything happened I stopped bending for a while. Zuko got better and kept striving to be better and he surpassed me so now I've been the one playing catch up.

"Zora pay attention" my eyes widened as I saw a blast of fire headed straight for me before I had time to even register it was cut short and I was tackled, Zuko pinning me with a smirk on his face and his fist above my face.

"I win."

" lucky shot, now can you get off me?" Zuko got off and I pulled myself off the floor. After that, Iroh started my personal session until he got tired and went to take a nap and Zuko went to stare out a scope towards land. After I finished my daily training I went and sat on the deck next to Zuko who was still standing. when suddenly a flare was shot off into the sky Zuko directed his attention towards that and I waited to see what he had found.

"The Last Airbender. quite agile for his old age," Zuko spoke quietly to himself. so quietly I barely heard him. He suddenly turned around and pointed at a guard. " wake my uncle. tell him" he turned back towards the scope looking back in the direction he saw the Airbender. " I found the avatar" I let out a sigh not knowing whether it was true or not. Honestly, I thought this whole thing was just a wild goose chase. "as well as his hiding place." he turned his head and looked down to me where I was sitting. " get ready you're coming off the ship with me."

" do I have to?"

" do you want to come home with me?" Zuko replied immediately

" not really" I mumbled quietly to myself but nodded my head anyways and walked off to go get changed.


	2. Chapter two - The Avatars Return

zora

as we made our way to the village Zuko got his armor on and prepared. It only took me a few minutes. I don't have as much armor as Zuko, just some on my arm and some shin guards. Zuko put on the dumb-looking pointy helmet. his armor was always more extravagant, seeing as he was the crown prince. We approached the village through the fog. I saw a teen standing on a wall with some sort of club. The ice started to crack from the weight of the ship plowing forward and the teen didn't move. He slid down with the broken pieces of the small wall.

The bridge lowered and my brother and I walked side by side down with fire nation troops trailing us, the village looked terrified. The teen ran forward and my brother easily kicked him away. Zuko stepped forward more as I stayed back near some guards. I was here as support and nothing more. He looked around at all the villagers before speaking.

"Where are you hiding him?" he looked around some more but when nobody answered he grew aggravated. He reached forward and grabbed an old woman from a younger girl and ripped her towards him. I took a slight step towards him but stopped myself. as much as I don't agree with the abrasiveness I understood why he was doing it.

" he'd be about this age master of all four elements." he continued shaking the women a bit while looking at all the scared faces of the tribe. He threw the old lady forward and she fell into the same girl's arms. who proceeded to glare at Zuko. can't say I blame her if I was in that position with uncle id glare too. although uncle wouldn't ever be in that position. He threw a strike of fire out to the tribe as a warning. thinking it would get them to say something. they all screamed and covered their faces.

"I know you're hiding him," he yelled. I heard a war cry and saw the same teen boy as before running towards Zuko.

" Zuko" I spoke trying to get his attention to the boy running full speed. he turned slightly and ducked as the boy reached him and threw him slightly so he went over his head flipped and fell to the ground with a thud. he quickly moved out of the way as my brother shot fire towards him. he threw a boomerang that my brother barely dodged and looked behind him to see where it went I looked as well and saw it fly into the distance.

"show no fear" a little kid yelled as he threw the teen a spear of some sort. I let out a breath. I really just wanted the teen to back down. it would make things a lot easier. The boy caught it and ran towards Zuko who easily broke the pointy part with his arms, grabbed the bone and poked him in the head with it multiple times. the teen fell to the ground and Zuko broke the spear in half. the teen rubbed his head as Zuko started on. At least Zuko's holding back. I saw a glint in the sky and looked to see the boomerang coming back before I could warn him it hit in the back of the head and I covered my mouth with my hands trying not to laugh. Zuko let out a groan and then got angry.

as the boy just looked shocked. Zuko made knives out of fire in his hands. I stepped forward ready to stop my brother from killing the kid when another boy came speeding in on a penguin and knocked me over and then Zuko who fell on his face. his helmet flying off and landing on his butt. I sat up and rubbed my head while looking over towards Zuko. the village kids all cheered as they saw him.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka," the boy said with a smile. so the dumb teen's name with a ponytail was Sokka. good to know I guess.

"Hey Aang, thanks for coming,"Sokka said dejectedly. The bald monk's name was also good to know. what I don't understand is why he's so upset? this kid just saved his butt. Zuko stood up angrily, as I stood slowly as well the other soldiers standing slightly at Zuko's side as he looked over towards me to see me dusting myself off. I have a feeling it's about time I joined.

He looked back towards the newcomer who I just learned is named aang. Zuko breathed in deeply, taking a stance and the soldiers moved away. I took a stance as well. if Zuko's finally taking this seriously I should as well. they all moved towards aang. who blew snow up into everyone's faces causing us to move our arms up to block it.

" looking for me?" aang asked. while Zuko and I melted the snow covering him

" you're the Airbender? you're the avatar?" Zuko questioned incredulously. Aang took a stance and I dropped my stance standing up more in complete shock. It was just a kid. He was younger than me! well, at least that sort of explains the arrow on his head.

"aang?"

"no way"

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. training, meditating, you're just a child!" Zuko announced

" well you're just a teenager." anng replied as they started a fight.

" He's got a point Zuko" I replied, getting back in my stance and preparing to throw a strike after Zuko. I wanted Zuko back.

if capturing this child meant bringing Zuko back then so be it. Zuko and I sent hit after hit at the kid working as a team and the child kept deflecting our strikes but some of it almost hit the villagers causing them to scream when suddenly the Avatar stuck out his stick right before I attacked and said:

" If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko nodded in return, dropping his stance. The boy looked towards me and I copied Zuko's movements. the guards went up to him, grabbed his stick thingy and pushed him forwards. we all walked back towards the ship as I overheard heard:

" no aang don't do this." it was the same girl from before.

"don't worry Katara it'll be okay," he replied as he got shoved onto the bridge. Alright, loopy hair water tribe girl's name is Katara. Why did I decide to remember this? I have no idea. I walked up with my brother wondering what was going to happen when we got home. " take care of Appa for me until I get back". What's an appa?

" head a course to the fire nation, We're going home," Zuko yelled as the boy looked down slightly. I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to go back, but something told me it wouldn't be that easy. the boy looked down at the village faking a smile as the bridge raised up back into the ship.

his smile falling when it closed. I gave him a smile of my own without anyone seeing before walking with my brother further onto the ship. Just because I'm firenation and helped capture him doesn't mean I can't have a bit of compassion. I'm not that evil. we walked onto the main deck with everyone in tow uncle Iroh joining us. I walked over to him and stood by him as he put a hand on my shoulder.

" this staff will make an excellent gift for my father" so that's what that's called! "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers; being raised by monks" well that's just rude. the avatar made a face but didn't say anything. I would have. " Take the avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters" Zuko demanded while handing uncle the staff. he looked at it weirdly as Zuko walked off looking towards the guard standing next to him.

" hey mind taking this to his quarters for me?" I laughed loudly at that. as the guard took the staff from uncle's hands. He looked over towards me and smiled. " how did everything go?" uncle asked me as the guards led the avatar away.

"Zuko blew up at people, shot fire, we both got knocked down, he had a bad temper and got the avatar to go with us by almost burning a village."

"ah, so normal Zuko?"

"Yeah pretty much." I replied sadly. "uncle can I ask you something?"

"what is it?"

"is it bad that I don't really want to go back? I know I came along to help Zuko but I don't really want to go home." I looked down at my feet sadly. " is it bad I kind of didn't want Zuko to find him?" I whispered as tears came to my eyes. uncle let out a sigh as he pulled me into a hug.

"no. I'm going to take a nap. Try meditating. It may help." I nodded once at his words and sat on the deck close to the rails closing my eyes trying to meditate when I heard a slight commotion and Aang jumped out of the prison hold and ran for the rooms. I stood up fast as a guard emerged shouting

" the avatar has escaped." I stayed where I was knowing if he wanted to leave he'd have to come this way. I heard yelling and I looked up at the upper deck to see the avatar throw his staff that turned out to be a glider of some sort and grab onto it trying to flee. I got in a bending stance ready to try to shoot him down when Zuko jumped and grabbed his ankle causing them to both come tumbling towards me I screamed and ran out of the way as they hit the deck and rolled. they both stood ready to fight and I got in my stance again as we all heard a groan aang turned towards it happily

" what is that?" Zuko questioned.

"appa!" Aang yelled excitedly. 'so that's an appa' i thought. Zuko quickly bent fire towards Aang which he barely had time to deflect as I shot some more not really strong blasts towards him as well. He almost fell overboard as my brother kept firing at him.

I stood by wanting to help but not wanting to knock the kid overboard. until Zuko did. a girl above started screaming for him and I looked down towards where he fell overboard when water suddenly shot up. we are screwed. Zuko looked terrified and so did I I'm sure. I ran behind Zuko and hid.

Hey, he's my older brother. I'm totally going to use him as a shield. I mean it's His fault! he jumped on board and started bending the water towards us and the crew knocking us all overboard. I'm not the best swimmer so I screamed all the way down. I resurfaced panicking a little but seeing my brother resurface nearby I tried to swim towards him but made no progress and I started to panic more until I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Zuko had grabbed me. I let out a sigh of relief and clung onto him.

" Good job genius, just throw the kid who can bend all the elements into a giant body of water!"

"I can let go," Zuko said glaring down at me

"sorry! I love you" I clung to him tighter and panicked slightly when he let go. until I realized he handed me off to a crew member. he started to climb up the ship grabbing the avatars staff only to be jabbed in the face with it a couple of times and fall back down, grabbing onto the anchor as Sokka yelled:

" hah! that's for the water tribe!" I groaned as the crew member I was hanging onto started to go back towards the ship. as we got back onboard I saw appa flying off and uncle Iroh went to go help Zuko. I ran over towards them as Zuko yelled:

"shoot them down!" Zuko, uncle, and I all shot fire towards appa. The avatar redirected it into the wall of a glacier causing ice and snow to fall on board and I just barely dodged it and fell into Zuko knocking him down. He wrapped his arms around me on the way down ensuring I wouldn't get hurt. as soon as we landed he shoved me off and started to get up.

"good news for the fire lord, the fire nation's greatest threat is just a little kid" Iroh stated as Zuko fully stood lending a hand out towards me to help me up as well. I just keep getting knocked down today! and it's Zuko's fault!

"that kid, uncle, just did this" Zuko started gesturing towards the damage " I won't underestimate him again. dig the ship out and follow them" he yelled turning towards the crew members who were busy thawing out other crew members. When did that happen? " as soon as you're done with that." I rushed over to help them hoping I'd make it go faster. as Zuko glared off into the distance. hopefully, this wouldn't take too long. at least we won't be going back home. not yet anyway.


	3. Chapter three - The Southern Air Temple

zora

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail" Zuko stated as my uncle Zuko and I descended from the ship. This port was covered in fire nation ships. much bigger than ours, I can't say I was too comfortable stepping off but staying on the boat didn't sound too appealing either.

"You mean the avatar" uncle replied boredly. Zuko whipped around to face uncle and said quite rushed

"don't mention his name on these docks, once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him. and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

" you know you aren't being that discrete right?" I said rolling my eyes and of course right after I said Zhao arrived.

"Prince Zuko" speak of the devil and he shall appear.

" captain Zhao" Zuko replied with disdain. Seems we both hate that guy.

"its commander now" news flash no one cares I thought wishing I was anywhere but here." and General Iroh, great hero of our nation." I'm here to let you know! I let out a huff while rolling my eyes. before realizing my mistake and hoping he didn't notice.

"retired general" uncle Iroh replied while bowing. Why did he bow? Zhao certainly doesn't deserve it. maybe he's changed though? could I be being too harsh?

" the fire lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime" HELLO I'm right here! "what brings you to my harbor?"

"our ship is being repaired" uncle stated pointing to our heavily damaged ship.

"that's quite a bit of damage"

"yes, you wouldn't believe what happened. uncle, tell commander Zhao what happened" Zuko exclaimed. I giggled lightly as uncle's eyes widened as he looked back and forth from Zuko and Zhao before looking at me

"but zora tells the story better," Iroh remarked looking straight at me.

"Why are you bringing me into this? He didn't even notice I was here" I said finally being noticed by the other man standing there. I know I'm short but I'm not invisible." uncle you should tell him, I was sleeping when it happened anyway so I just heard offhand what happened" I lied smoothly smirking at uncle.

"fine. It was incredible!" uncle paused and leaned over towards Zuko. "What did we crash or something?" Iroh muttered.

"yes right into an earth kingdom ship" Zuko answered

"really? you must regale me with all the thrilling details, join me for a drink" Zhao says threateningly towards Zuko's face. I cringed back slightly and leaned closer to my uncle. Zuko took one glance at me from the corner of his eye before turning and saying

"Sorry but we have to go" uncle reached out for him

"Prince Zuko, show commander Zhao your respect" with that comment he faced towards Zhao and I moved away from him to Zuko's side. I wasn't comfortable around Zhao at all and if uncle was going to entertain him then I'd move to Zuko. Zuko grabbed my arm lightly; pulling me towards his side, noticing my discomfort immediately. " Zuko looked down, closing his eyes slightly and standing back up as Uncle said, "we would be honored to join you, do you have any jin sang tea?" Iroh asked while walking in the direction Zhao wanted him to go in. Zuko and I still faced the other direction Zuko watching Zhao closely. "it's my favorite" Zhao walked away with Iroh as Zuko let go of my wrist and clenched his hands in anger letting out a noise of frustration. I moved to the side slightly as he threw some firebending backward and I grabbed his arm as he started to walk in their direction.

"Zuko, I really don't wanna go" I mumbled finally voicing my displeasure.

"I don't either but we don't exactly have a choice. stay next to me."

"what if I'm not?"

" You will be, come on" he started to walk again and I followed beside him still grabbing onto his arm. like I said before he may have anger issues and be a little ridiculous at times but he's still my brother and I know he cares. It was a short walk to where Zhao wanted us to go and a bad feeling quickly settled into a pit in my stomach. I took a deep breath for what I knew was going to be a long drink.

Zuko sat in a chair where only two were placed and uncle went to look at some spears on the wall. I stood on Zuko's other side not wanting to take a chair from Uncle but also not wanting to be close to Zhao or vulnerable. by standing I could quickly defend myself and that made me feel just a tiny bit better. he started talking about the plans to overthrow the earth kingdom and I tuned it out until I heard

"and by years end the earth kingdom capital will be under our rule. the Firelord will finally claim victory over this war." Zhao stated proudly while staring at some board and Zuko sat facing towards the table with a tea kettle on it.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool," Zuko stated as Zhao took the other seat next to Zuko. I'm completely glad I decided to stand on Zuko's other side. if I had sat there he might have stood by me. I mentally shivered at the thought. can you tell how much I hate him? he just makes me uncomfortable. Zhao gave a weird smirk.

"two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue."

"Are you saying you don't have a temper? because I'm pretty sure you get angry at the drop of a pin. how long have you been at sea for?" As soon as the words came spilling out of my mouth I regretted them but what can I say. I'm protective of my brother. Zuko tensed in his seat and gave me a look as uncle stated.

" zora mind your manners. apologize to commander Zhao now!" Zhao glared at me and I sighed before turning to make eye contact with him and bowing

"I apologize for speaking out of turn." I stood up straight again directing my eyes to the floor hating that.

"it's quite alright, spending so much time with your brother must have some sort of impact on your attitude. I'm surprised your father let you join them" he stated with a smirk. I shut up instantly after that comment.

"so how is your search for the avatar going," Zhao continued, smirking as Iroh knocked over the display of spears he was messing with earlier. Zhao turned to glare as I had to fight the urge to laugh.Iroh cringed away before replying

"My fault entirely" before backing away slowly. I let a small giggle out at that before covering my mouth with my hands.

" We haven't found him yet" Zuko lied looking straight at Zhao

"did you really expect to? The avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Airbenders" I put my hands on Zuko's shoulder as a sign of comfort at Zhao's words. Even if we were lying about finding aang I know that stung a bit for Zuko. "unless you found some evidence that the avatar is alive."

" no nothing" Zuko replied while looking down.

"Prince Zuko the avatar is the only thing stopping us from winning this war. if you have an ounce of loyalty left you'd tell me what you've found."

"if we had found something don't you think we would have already captured him and gone home?" I questioned irritated. as Zuko also replied with

"I haven't found anything. it's like you said, the avatar probably died a long time ago" Zuko replied glaring up at Zhao. Zuko stood up grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"come on uncle, were going." two guards stopped Zuko and me from leaving. I turned my head back to see what the shoulder who was walking towards Zhao had to say

"Commander Zhao we interrogated the crew like you instructed. they confirmed that prince Zuko had the avatar in custody but let him escape.

"Now remind me how exactly was your ship damaged," Zhao asked, coming right up to Zuko's shoulder peering over it slightly as I moved back not wanting to be touched by him. I don't want his cooties on me. Zuko was forced to sit down again with two guards standing beside him as another guard in the room has his hands on me holding me in place. as Uncle sat in the other chair.

"so a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? you are more pathetic than I thought." Zhao stated pacing slightly before coming to a stop.

"I underestimated him once. but it will not happen again" Zuko replies angrily before glancing over at me as I made a noise of anger. I hated being touched by people I didn't know.

"no, it will not. because you won't have a second chance"

"commander Zhao, I've been hunting the avatar for two years and I"

"And you failed," Zhao yelled, throwing fire towards Zuko. I struggled against the guard holding me but that only caused him to hold on tighter. "Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in two teenagers' hands. He's mine now" Zuko gritted his teeth before standing to attack Zhao causing the two guards standing behind him to lunge forward to grab him. "keep them here" Zhao ordered as he walked away causing Zuko to break the table.

"More tea please" uncle requested. I glared at our uncle while still struggling in the guards hold on me.

"that's enough " the guard yelled while gripping me tighter and throwing me into the wall slightly. Zuko yelled out in protest as uncle stood ready to fight."quiet or you'll be next" I rolled my eyes knowing that would do nothing to keep us here longer and I certainly didn't want that.

"It's fine, I'm fine," I told them as I stopped struggling, wanting to be let off the wall. I was pulled off the wall and Uncle Iroh sat back down. a while went by and they moved the chairs to face each other and the guards let Zuko sit again I was let go and they went to guarding the door so we couldn't leave. I went and sat by Zuko and Iroh on the ground rubbing my wrists gently. they're probably going to be bruised. They brought us some more tea that uncle happily drank. Zuko didn't want any and neither did i. I just wanted to go back to the ship and sleep. Zhao finally came back in a while later

"my search party is ready once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"why? are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko don't push it, I thought in my head. I really just wanted to go back to the ship. Zhao let out an obviously fake laugh or at least I hope it was fake if not it was pretty creepy.

"you stop me? impossible." Zuko stood suddenly and I let out a groan. here we go again. Iroh looked in my direction only to see I was staring at Zuko. he let out a chuckle at my displeasure and went back to enjoying his tea.

"don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the avatar before you"

"Prince Zuko, that's enough" uncle stated as he stood up. I stood up as well.

"yeah Zuko Shutup" Zuko seemed to ignore both of us and kept his attention on Zhao

"You can't compete with me, I have hundreds of warships under my command. and you? you're just a banished prince. no home. no allies. your own father doesn't even want you."

"hey, he has us!" I exclaimed and stepped forward only to be stopped by my uncle's arm.

" you're wrong, once I deliver the avatar to my father he will welcome me back with honer. and restore my rightful place on the throne" Zuko stated angrily. yeah, I'm not too sure about that but I'm not about to burst his bubble.

"if your father really wanted you home he would've let you return by now. avatar or no avatar" that's not entirely true but okay buddy I thought rolling my eyes mentally. did he not know Ozai at all? "but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to his nation"

"that's not true"

"you have the scar to prove it" Zuko lunged forward towards Zhao at the same time I did but Iroh grabbed ahold of me and pulled me back as Zuko yelled in Zhao's face

"Maybe you'd like one to match"

"is that a challenge?"

"an Agni kai at sunset" my eyes widen at his words. not again. I start to shake lightly. please not again. Iroh looked at me in concern before focusing on Zuko.

"very well, it's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and sister will do." Zhao walked out of the room and that started our conversation.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh questioned as I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his waist crying lightly.

"I will never forget, " he replied grimly.

"please not again" I mumbled trying not to cry.

"I've already made my decision" he muttered softly removing my hands from his waist and turning around to look down at me. " I want you to go to the ship and stay on it when we duel," Zuko told me

"no!" I yelled, shaking my head as a few tears fell down.

"zora I wasn't asking"

"no! if you're gonna fight then I'm going to be there!"

"zora"

"no Zuko'' I yelled again interrupting him as I lunged forward hugging him. " I don't want to not be there. i'll always be there" Zuko sighed before hugging me back and looking towards uncle for help who simply ignored him.

Time skip to Agni kai.

We stood outside in an open courtyard. Zhao had his men standing by him while Zuko had uncle Iroh and me with him. they were both kneeling to the ground.

"remember your firebending basics prince Zuko they are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win."

"Then don't. " I said, hoping Zuko would think with his brain and not wing it. Instead of replying he stood and turned towards Zhao there cape-like things falling to the ground as they stood leaving them shirtless. a sight I personally didn't want to see.

"This will be over quickly," Zhao announced. I really hope Zuko wins. the sound of the gong rang out signaling the start of the Agni kai. uncle dragged me off to the side with him and instead of clinging on to uncle I stood strong. I had to. Zuko needs to focus on this. if he sees me scared he may get overprotective and screw up. Zhao and Zuko got into their stances waiting to see who would strike first. Zuko ended up striking first slowly building his fire before striking out at his opponent. Zhao simply stepped out of the way but Zuko kept throwing strike after strike. Zhao kept dodging and blocking. before standing still and disintegrating Zuko's next attack. Zhao did the same thing for the next few turns. I held my breath waiting to see when he would strike back.

he finally did, throwing a bunch of fire forward while leaning to the ground but it didn't affect Zuko in the slightest.

"basics Zuko! break his route!" Iroh shouted.

"come on Zuko! you fight harder against me when we spar! you've got this!" I yelled joining Iroh. Zuko was so much stronger than this. Zhao started throwing strike after strike and Zuko kept breaking each attack until he got knocked back. He fell to the ground sliding. Zhao came running at Zuko jumping up trying to land on top of him to strike. He directed the attack towards Zuko's face and I froze. not again. please not again. tears grew in my eyes but quickly stopped when Zuko dodged out of the way at the last second knocking Zhao to the ground. He landed firmly while Zhao landed unsteadily. before he could plant his feet Zuko smirked not letting up and attacking full force.

I know that smirk it's the same one he gives me when he knows he's going to win. I smiled. Zuko had this. I looked over to Iroh to see him grinning as well. we both knew. Zuko won. He kept striking Zhao, not getting a chance to plant his feet, Zuko gave one last blow causing Zhao to fall and roll. Zuko ran up pointing his fist towards Zhao's face and staring at him for a second.

"Do it," Zhao yelled. Zuko growled and threw fire at Zhao's face narrowly missing on purpose. before standing straight. "that's it? your father raised a coward." no he didn't. Zuko showed restraint, something Zhao clearly lacks.

"Next time you get in my way I promise, I won't hold back" Zuko spit out as he turned his back and walked towards uncle and I. Zhao stood up ready to hit Zuko as both Iroh and I lunged forward. uncle grabbed Zhao's foot while I quickly stood blocking Zuko. uncle threw Zhao back. He fell to the ground sliding back as Zuko pushed me and ran towards Zhao yelling before Iroh stopped him and I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"no prince Zuko, do not taint your victory. so this is how the great commander Zhao takes defeat? disgraceful" Iroh muttered.

" who would have thought. Zuko has more grace and honor in his little finger than the oh so prestigious Zhao" I spit rolling my eyes while glaring straight at him.

"even in exile my nephew/brother is more honorable than you," uncle and I both said at the same time. staring him down. Zuko looked in shock at Uncle as we both stood strong.

"Thanks again for the tea. it was delicious" Iroh said before turning. and walking away Zuko following

"he's lying. the tea was gross" I remarked before turning as well. not the best comeback but hey I'm not lying. The tea was disgusting. nothing but gross leaf water. I ran to catch up to my uncle and brother when I overheard Zuko

"did you really mean that uncle?"

"of course! I told you jin sang tea is my favorite." when I finally caught up they both turned to me and I smiled lightly.

"don't lie, uncle, that tea was disgraceful. nothing but hot leaf juice" uncle laughed and Zuko rolled his eyes groaning. as we made our way back to the ship I couldn't help but smile. Zuko won. a part of the old Zuko showed up there for a second. even just a small second but it was still there.

When we finally got back to the ship I ran straight towards my room to take off my shirt and reveal my black tank top underneath. I looked at my arms to see the dark bruises that were left by that guard. I turned towards my mirror and pulled my shirt up a bit looking at the bruises forming on my stomach and the outside of my arms as well from being shoved in that wall. I was so focused on my bruises that I didn't notice my door opening and my uncle walking in with some tea. That is until I heard him sigh.

" How bad does it hurt?" I let out a small scream of surprise turning only to see my uncle standing there.

" Not too bad, I'm not going to say it isn't uncomfortable though." uncle sighed, closing the door behind him. I can't let Zuko see me like this. He doesn't know.

" your back seems to have healed nicely" I let out a sign before turning slightly to look at my scarred back in the mirror.

"don't tell"

"Zuko. I know. let me check to see if your ribs are okay." uncle set the tea tray on my bed before walking over to me and poking my ribs a few times. I winced slightly in pain in certain areas but it was nothing too bad. nothing I couldn't handle. " nothings broken, you should be fine in a couple of days. I nodded in response grabbing a clean oversized maroon shirt from my wardrobe slipping it on over my tank top. " care to join me for some tea?"

"I'd love to uncle" with that we drank some calming tea before he left my room taking the dirty mugs and tea kettle from the room as I laid down to sleep. nightmares, of course, came that night and I went to Zuko's room like I do every night.

When I got there like usual Zuko moved onto his back opening an arm inviting me to lay with him as he pulled me close and I fell asleep. ever since we lost mom I always went to Zuko when I had nightmares. He never told me to leave so I just kept going back until it became routine. He never asked what they were about and I never told him. I never had to.


	4. chapter four - Kyoshi island

zora

"he's not going to like this" uncle muttered under his breath looking at some paper as I drank a cup of tea at the dining table.

"like what uncle?" I questioned cocking my head to the side. He looked back at me slightly before replying.

" Come look" I stood up leaving my cup on the table and walking over to my uncle. the map had a bunch of X's on it in seemingly random locations.

" is that?"

"yup"

"oh he's really not going to like that"

"Nope," he replied as I sweatdropped at the thought of his reaction. " join me in giving him the news? he's nicer when you're there."

"sense when?"

"sense your uncle got old and doesn't want to deal with Zuko alone" I laughed at his response and nodded with a smile agreeing to go with him.

We walked into his room to see Zuko meditating in front of him were four candles burning. uncle entered the room first and I stood slightly behind him.

"the only reason you should be interrupting me is if there is news of the avatar"

"well there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it."

" no, you most definitely will not like it," I responded.

"don't get too upset" uncle finished calmly. as we both walked into the room completely.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. now whatever you two have to say I'm sure I can take it" Zuko replied. did he just admit that our father is not a good leader? he certainly isn't level headed. Neither is Zuko but I'm not about to say that and get my butt kicked.

"Okay then" uncle replied stroking his beard. "we have no idea where the avatar is." uncle started stepping towards Zuko as he exploded in a fit of rage causing the candles to burn ridiculously.

"What?!" he screamed as fire shot out everywhere and uncle guarded himself and I ducked down avoiding it altogether,

"how is this being level headed?" I muttered as I stood back up. Zuko shot me a look as he stood up.

"You really should open a window in here" Uncle replied, fanning himself I smirked slightly as Zuko reached forward grabbing the map from uncle's other hand.

"give me the map!" he opened it and looked over it in confusion and anger. Let's be honest, when isn't he angry anymore?

" there have been multiple sightings of the avatar" uncle started

"but he's impossible to track down" I concluded

" How are we going to find him, uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering," Zuko stated.

"who knows? maybe we'll get lucky?" I said shrugging my shoulders. uncle Iroh and Zuko both looked at me as if I was stupid.

"When have we ever been lucky?" Zuko retorted, directing the "we" towards me and him.

"I dunno it could happen?" that night I slept in Zuko's room again. following the same routine however, when I woke up Zuko was gone. I got up and went to my room to change. Once I did, I went to find my uncle who was sitting on the deck playing pai sho. Zuko wasn't out there so he was most likely off doing whatever Zuko does. I approached my uncle and sat next to him.

"You slept in this morning," my uncle said as I sat down.

"yeah, I'm not sure why Zuko didn't wake me up."

"Perhaps he felt bad for his outburst yesterday." We both sat quietly in thought for a minute before we looked back over at each other, uncle Iroh stroking his beard.

"Nah," we both said at the same time. laughing slightly.

" Something on your mind?"

"yeah uh, after your game would you mind teaching me?"

"of course. but only if you get me some tea"

"you hate my tea."

"doesn't hurt to try" he responded going back to his game. The rest of the day was spent training. I needed to get stronger. so whenever we did return Azula wouldn't win again. I wouldn't be treated like a dummy again. I couldn't take it. Later at dinner that night the chef walked in with a cooked fish for Zuko and one for me. I didn't really want it, so I was debating on trading uncle his rice for it when the chef informed us that he had heard that the avatar was on Kyoshi.

"the avatars on Kyoshi?!" Zuko exclaimed standing uncle and I watched as he started to leave.

"uncle ready the rhinos. he's not getting away from me this time." Zuko stated as we went to leave.

"what about me?" I wondered if I had to go along.

"stay on the ship. you'll be guarding the avatar this time so he can't escape," Zuko replied.

"are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, eyeing Zuko's food. Zuko came marching back over.

"I was going to save it for later," he replied snatching the fish and leaving as uncle looked down dejectedly.

" i'll trade you my fish for your rice?" I said looking at Uncle.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm tired of fish." without another word he slid his rice over to me and I slid my fish to him. We finished our food as Uncle went off to 'ready the rhinos' and I went to find Zuko. I went towards his room and when I reached his door I knocked lightly.

"Zuko can I come in?" the door opened and Zuko stepped to the side allowing me to step in. He closed the door behind me and continued getting his armor on.

"what is it?"

"Why are you having me get a cell ready? how am I supposed to guard him better than you know... the guards?"

"their honor doesn't hinge on the avatars capture. ours does."

"technically yours does Zuko. I took off and snuck on remember? I'm not so sure i'll have a warm welcome awaiting me." I responded. Zuko turned towards me and walked over to where I was standing resting his hands on my shoulders and looking down towards me.

" When you return a war hero, having aided me in this quest I'm sure you will be welcomed with open arms. in order for that to happen you have to be of some help and you proving your strong by making sure he can't escape when the guards couldn't do that then I'm sure you'll be welcomed." he responded

"and what if I'm not?"

" You will be." he said determined as he took his hands off my shoulders. " Now go do what I said I have to finish preparing.

"okay" I replied and left his room. I walked towards where I knew uncle probably ran off to. knowing him he most likely traded his task to someone else and went to make tea. I know what you're thinking 'aren't I supposed to be preparing a cell for the avatar for when Zuko returns.' it's a cell on a ship. that we barely use. It's already prepared. Just like I thought, uncle was in the kitchen preparing tea for both of us.

"I see you aren't preparing a cell," Uncle said, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"and I see you aren't 'preparing the rhinos'" I retorted going to sit on a chair that the chef kept in here.

"touche," he responded as he poured two cups of tea before handing me one.

"Uncle?"

"yes, zora?

"if Zuko manages to get the avatar and we manage to bring him back. are you going to come back? or go traveling again?"

"hmmm, that's a tough question. why are you asking?"

"well if you were to travel. could I join you? "

"well I wasn't going to leave you with Azula," he responded smilingly slightly as my head shot up to look at him. a guard came in to let us know that the boat docked at Kyoshi island. "We will continue this after we wish Zuko luck" I nodded slightly and stood walking with Uncle and the guard towards Zuko and the others going ashore. as we walked in I walked up to Zuko and hugged him.

"good luck" I muttered. He hugged me back slightly and nodded. I let go and backed up to stand next to uncle. He wished Zuko luck and we watched as they descended and left the ship. The bridge rose back up into the ship and I went to walk away towards the main deck to sit and wait when my uncle decided to speak.

"would you like to finish that conversation?" I nodded lightly and started walking back up to the main deck where a few guards were still standing. When we arrived uncle Iroh dismissed the guards and I went to stand where they had. staring out at the island.

"would you really bring me with you?"

"would you rather go back?"

"no, but would he really let you take me? He may not like me but I'm a great tool for Azula's training," I respond not looking back at him as I said this. I knew that's all I was to him. I wasn't even really loved by mom. Zuko was a priority to her, and I understand why. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand being placed on my right shoulder.

" you are much more than a tool at Azula's disposal. you are a princess from the fire nation. the crown prince's younger sister. his favorite sister, and my favorite niece. don't let her make you feel lesser than her. you are equal to her. "

"if I were equal to her, would my back really look the way it does?"

"maybe not in her eyes, but to everyone else"

"not my fathers."

"my brother is a troubled man. sometimes troubled people can't see the wonderful gift right in front of their nose."

"I guess. thank you, uncle. I'm going to go make sure the cells are prepared for Zuko's return."

"no you aren't"

"what?"

"We are training. you there!" uncle yelled at a guard who was coming up the deck from below. He stopped shocked and slowly turned to my uncle. " bring me a teapot and two cups please"

"right away sir" the guard responded running off to the kitchen.

" Now then let's get started" I nodded and got into my form as Uncle drilled basic forms into my head only stopping to drink some tea before continuing until we saw Zuko arriving with only one rhino. no avatar and soaking wet.

" It seems like it didn't go well," I told Uncle standing up ready to greet Zuko.

" No it does not" we met Zuko as we walked in but before I could even ask him what happened he marched right past us demanding we set a course to follow the avatars sky bison. It seemed he was going in the direction of his room and Uncle followed him. I just sighed lightly and walked towards my own. I laid on my bed and waited a couple of hours until I knew uncle would have left Zuko's room. I got off my bed and made my way towards him and knocked on his door lightly.

"Zuko" I whispered waiting for some type of response. The door opened a few minutes later revealing my tired brother. He stepped to the side allowing me entrance before closing the door after I stepped in and walked towards his bed sitting down.

"Did you need something," he asked tiredly, running his hand over his face.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. it seemed a little... rough"

"I'm fine. I made a mistake, miscalculated. i'll get him next time"

"I'm sure you will," I said smiling lightly. " did anything interesting happen?" I curiously asked, cocking my head to the side. I did that a lot, my brother said I looked like a polar bear dog because of it.

"I got attacked by women with fans."

"well, that's inter- wait did you just say women with fans?" I asked genuinely confused.

" yup and that Sokka kid was in a dress with face paint just like them."

"okay next time, I'm going with you!" I said laughing.

" Probably for the best," he said smirking lightly. "is that all?"

"no uh... I just had a question for you."

"go ahead," he said sitting up straighter. letting me know he knew I was serious and not joking anymore.

" uncle and I were talking earlier and I just wanted to ask you. Am I really your favorite sister?"

"well yeah. You guys are polar opposites. Azula's a liar, you only lie as a joke. Azula's crazy you're sweet. she's mean you're funny." he said honestly " besides if I didn't like you I wouldn't let you crawl into my bed every night from nightmares you don't tell me about"

"I guess that's true. thanks" he nodded in response before sighing.

"as much as I like our 'heart to heart' chats I'm tired"

"Okay well, goodnight Zuko," I said while going towards the door.

" night zora, i'll see you in a couple of hours" I rolled my eyes and left closing the door behind me to go to my room feeling a bit better now. When I reached my room I changed into some comfy clothes and blew out the candles flopping on my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I guess all that bending today wore me out. as always Zuko was right and a couple of hours later I woke up panting and sweaty from a night terror. this one is worse than normal. I immediately got up and ran to Zuko's room crying. this one was so much worse. so much worse than usual. not only did Zuko die, so did uncle, and I was stuck with Azula. playing her "game" for eternity. I ran by several guards who looked shocked to see me crying.

I reached Zuko's room and threw his door open. The metal door banged on the wall behind me, startling Zuko awake. He sat up quickly ready to fight a stowaway. I ran and jumped onto him crying hard.

" Woah hey what?" Zuko muttered out slightly confused in his half-asleep state. he slowly hugged me slightly confused as to what to do. he sat with me like this for several minutes before I started to calm down a bit when a knock on the door frame startled both of us causing me to cling to Zuko tighter. Zuko looked up to see whoever it was.

"Prince Zuko, should I wake your uncle? " it was one of the guards. most likely one I ran past. Zuko looked down at me and I softly shook my head. I didn't want to wake Uncle.

" no, I've got it handled. close my door on your way out," Zuko stated before laying back and pushing me to my side. the guard must have nodded before closing the door and leaving. " do you want to?"

"no" I responded, cutting him off.

"Alright," he nodded softly or at least I think he did. it's dark.

"Just stay awake until I fall asleep?"

"Okay," he responded, having one arm wrapped around me as he lay on his back keeping me close. He raised his other hand to go across his face like normal and waited until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five - Pai sho and dress up

I sat on the deck watching Zuko train while Uncle instructed sipping some tea and relaxing in the sun. I let out a breath and laid back putting my cup down and smiling. uncle still knows my favorite tea. I chucked at the thought remembering when I found out it was my favorite.

~flashback to a small zora~

I sniffled lightly as I walked around the palace bored. Zuko was with mom and Azula was with her friends. I tried to play with them but as usual, she yelled at me and pushed me. I don't get why she's so mean. I just wanted to play with them.it's not like I can go tell father she was mean, he wouldn't believe me and just get mad at me for telling lies. Mom's always too busy with Zuko. I kept my gaze on the ground as I walked around when I suddenly bumped into someone and fell back on my butt. I sniffled again as I heard a voice.

"what's the matter?" I looked up to see my cousin lu ten looking down towards me with a gentle smile on his face. I rubbed my eyes and cleaned the tears on my face.

"It's nothing prince lu ten. don't worry" I said while smiling. He was leaving for the military soon with uncle Iroh. there was no need to bother him. He crouched down to my level letting out a sigh before opening his arms for a hug. I smiled lightly and jumped up hugging him. I always have been close to him and my uncle. he hugged me gently for a few minutes before letting go. I sniffled again no longer crying but my nose was still runny.

"I have some things I have to do but I think my father is free if you'd like to spend some time with him" he offered gently.

"I wouldn't want to bother him"

"nonsense, come I'll walk you there," he replied standing, I stood up as well and he grabbed my hand in his. He walked me towards Uncle's area of the palace before walking into their quarters and towards Uncle's room. He knocked with his free hand, his other occupied with mine.

"Who is it?" I heard my uncle's voice through the door.

"It's me father, I have a visitor for you," Prince lu ten said without hesitation. The door opened and my uncle looked at his son curiously before looking down to see me. I'm sure I looked like a mess but uncle didn't seem to mind.

"why hello princess zora"

"hi " I responded quietly, still upset from earlier. lu ten let go of my hand crouching down to my height again.

"I have to go now, have fun with father!" he stated before ruffling my hair gently and standing to leave he bowed slightly to uncle Iroh before leaving.

"well, why don't you come in? would you like some tea?" Uncle asked me stepping to the side.

"sure! what kind?"

"it's jasmine. I believe you'll enjoy it."

"okay" I responded as he poured me a cup.

"be careful it's hot," he told me as he placed it on a small table with a few pillows surrounding it. I sat down at the table next to the tea as Uncle walked over to a table that seemed to have a bunch of papers covering it.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to be a bother.

"no, of course not! I was getting bored anyway" uncle started with a small laugh. " I just have to finish looking over one more paper and than we can play some pai sho if you'd like".

" I've never played before, is it hard?"

"what? how could you never play? it's such a great game. I shall teach you!" I laughed lightly at my uncle's surprise and finally took a small sip of my tea. I gasped in surprise and smiled.

"uncle your tea is so good!" uncle laughed loudly at that before looking over towards me.

"thank you! i'll make you more from now on."

"But you're leaving soon," I replied sadly. With uncle and lu ten gone, who's gonna spend time with me? Zuko does sometimes but he's usually with mom.

" but that doesn't mean I will not come back, and it'll give you time to practice your pai sho!" I smiled big at that and nodded not knowing if he saw it and continued to drink my tea. uncle came over after finishing whatever it was he was doing before setting up the game and slowly teaching me. hours passed by and lu ten walked in. it seems he had finished whatever it was he was doing. He smiled seeing us play and came to my side to help me try to beat uncle. we never did. I started to feel my eyes droop slowly and before I knew it my head fell onto lu tens arm and I fell asleep.

Later that evening unknown to me my mother came in search of me and saw me asleep in lu tens lap as he must have moved me too after I fell asleep, and uncle and him discussing war tactics for their upcoming departure. she must have brought me to bed that night as I woke up in my bed that morning.

~Flashback end~

I sat up sadly looking at my cup of tea that went cold. I miss him. I looked over when I heard a growl of anger. Zuko is seemingly angry at himself for not being able to do the combo correctly and uncle watching him giving him corrections. I smiled lightly, Zuko sure has changed from the boy who let me play dress-up with him.

~Flashback ~

Azula had her friends Mai and Ty lee over again. I wanted to play with them but Azula's mean. I really wanted to play with ty lee. Mai scares me. but ty lee is super pretty and she seems nice and fun. I let out a breath I was holding and with newfound confidence, I walked up to the three of them who were playing in the courtyard.

"hey Azula, can I play with you guys?" Ty Lee smiled brightly in my direction as Mai looked at her fingernails seemingly bored. Azula sneered at me before responding.

"why would WE want to hang out with you? you're so annoying and babyish."

"Am not!" I replied. " I'm the same age as you! you're MY twin Azula. I just want to play"

"no way! you'll just make me look bad! All you want to do is have tea parties and play with dolls!"

"that's not true! I like sparring and doing cartwheels too!"

" you can't do a cartwheel!"

"yes, I can!"

"Prove it." I was tearing up at this point but I was determined to prove her wrong so I did a running start and tried to do a cartwheel only to fall.

"see! I told you you couldn't do one!" I let a few tears fall at that and looked up sadly. Mai was covering a laugh and ty lee looked kinda upset but didn't show it. Azula was smirking.

"I slipped! the grass is wet!"

"no it's not! you just can't do one. just like you can't do anything else right! I heard you're behind in your bending and studies!"

" no, I'm not Azula! I'm just as smart as you!"

"nope! ask father!" I whined at that and started to cry more until a new voice joined in.

"Hey! Azula leave her alone!" I felt a hand on my arm and I followed the hand up to see Zuko glaring at Azula.

"she started it" Azula replied mockingly.

"I just wanted to play," I muttered as Zuko looked down towards me. He glared at Azula pulling me up so I was standing. I sniffled, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

" and I told you no! Why would anyone want to play with You! Zuzu you're free to play with us though" Azula said smirking. I looked down at the ground again. I heard Zuko make a sound of disgust. I looked over at him in confusion.

"as if! come on zora we can go play together," he responded glaring at Azula.

"Really!" I asked, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Okay," he grabbed my hand, sending one more nasty glare at Azula before running off towards our quarters pulling me with him. As soon as we were out of earshot of Azula he stopped running turning to face me and dropping my hand.

"what do you want to play"

"I don't know, you can choose. " I said, still a little upset. I just wanted to play dress up or something but I know Zuko wouldn't want to.

"no come on, what did you want to play?"

"I kind of wanted to play dress up and have a tea party, but I know you don't want to do that." Zuko let out a sigh before speaking.

"is that really what you want to do?" I knew he didn't want to.

"it's okay! you don't have to play with me. that's why I asked Azula." he groaned before replying.

"fine"

"Really?!"

"just don't tell Azula or father."

"I won't, I promise!" I responded before grabbing Zuko's hand and dragging him into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"I'll go order some tea, what kind do you want?" I asked Zuko.

"don't care"

"Okay! jasmine it is!" I yelled before running off to the closest maid to ask for some for my tea party. the maid nodded and told me she'd bring it to me in my room along with some cups. I ran back to my room and to my wardrobe to look for a dress to wear.

"Zuko you would look so pretty in this!" I laughed showing him a dress.

"no way!" he responded with a look of disgust on his face. I laughed louder before shaking my head.

"I'm just joking! you can just stay in what you're wearing I'm gonna change into a dress and put the fire tiara thing in my hair!"

" Okay," Zuko responded, going to sit on my bed. I ran off to my bathroom changing into the dress and coming out a few minutes later to see the maid must have come and set up a table for us with the tea. I smiled seeing Zuko put one of the fire things in his hair. I giggled lightly and he looked up from the astrology book he found in my room. I ran over to the table and sat down on a cushion the maid must have also brought in. we drank tea and jokingly acted sophisticated and like we were in a war meeting. We played for hours before I finally convinced Zuko to try on a dress.

He hated it but I loved it. he chased me around the room in it before tripping and I laughed even harder. He eventually changed out of it and we ended up playing with my dolls afterward. I heard a knock on the door and I went and opened it to see the same maid from earlier come in with a fresh teapot. I stepped to the side letting her come in as she replaced the old one with the new one before bowing and leaving. Zuko smiled and went to pour us both a new cup. I smiled big and ran over.

we drank another cup of tea and pretended we were in a war meeting again before the door opened again. I didn't look up to see who it was, I was having too much fun with Zuko to care. it seems Zuko was to because he didn't look up either. I heard the door shut and looked up when someone joined us at the table.

"mom?" I questioned causing Zuko to snap his head up as well.

"Hello children, care if I join?"

I looked over towards Zuko whose face burned red but he nodded and I smiled big before moving a cup over to her and Zuko poured her some tea. she smiled and joined us in our game pretending to be a general. We played until we were called for dinner that night. it was so much fun!

~flashback over~

after that Zuko would play with me a couple of times a month. we switched off on who got to choose what and it was a lot of fun! I miss just joking with him. I let out a sigh before I heard my name being called. I stood up before walking towards my uncle wondering where Zuko had gone.

" he went to look at some maps and plan" I nodded once waiting to hear why I had been called.

"it's your turn to train" I smiled lightly before walking over a little ways away from Uncle and got in my stance. I was taught for a bit before Zuko joined and started sparing with me until dinner. I went to bed that night sad. I miss mom and lu ten. I had my usual nightmare that night except this time it was about lu ten and my mom as well. I went to Zuko's room and we did our routine of him making room for me and telling me to sleep. hopefully, things can go back to being how they were one day.


	6. Chapter six - The Winter Solstice Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'm going to go back and edit the future ones to make sure I get all the grammar mistakes! thank you @Cwcamper02 for pointing them out to me!

zora

It was early evening when we caught word that the avatar was at an earth kingdom prison in the middle of the ocean. Zuko immediately set a course for the prison and walked off to get ready. demanding I do the same, I got ready wearing my usual lack of armor and my half up half down hairstyle. if I had to bend I didn't want my hair in my face.

We arrived at the prison and saw no avatar insight.

" look around see if you find anything" I nodded in response and went to look around not finding much. out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko lean down to pick something up. I jogged over to him to see the water tribe girl's necklace. he clenched it in his hand before looking out to sea. I followed his gaze as he let out a sigh.

" We must have just missed them," I mutter. slightly happy they weren't here. delays the time it takes to get home.

"must-have" he grumbles before walking to question the warden. I walked back towards the ship not interested. I went on and joined my uncle at the table to eat.

"Find anything?"

" the water tribe girls necklace"

"well that's promising." uncle responded stroking his beard like he always does when he thinks.

"I'm not sure Zuko sees it that way" I responded Zuko never did join us that night. uncle and I joked around until we decided to head to bed. nightmares came as usual and I followed my routine.

The next morning we docked in the direction we believed they were heading. why we docked I'm not sure. but hey i'll never complain when it comes to solid ground. I was fine with it until we couldn't find Uncle anywhere nearby.

"split up to find my uncle!" Zuko demanded grabbing my arm to go with him. I trailed along behind him as we yelled out for him.

"uncle, It's time to leave, Where are you!"

"uncle Iroh come onnnn" I whined. I hate grumpy Zuko.

"Uncle Iroh " we both yelled out as we saw his clothes hanging on a nearby tree branch.

"over here!" he yelled back in reply.

"Uncle?" Zuko questioned. He walked forward, still holding onto my hand.

" We need to move on, we're closing in on the avatars trail and I don't want to lose him," Zuko stated slightly calmly. I stood slightly behind him and moved to the side to stand next to him. I immediately regretted that decision when I saw uncle shirtless

"You look tired prince Zuko, why don't you join me in these hot springs, soak away your troubles" Iroh responded.

"ew," I yelled out.

" my troubles can not be soaked away. it's time to go!"

"you should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. the temperatures just right. I heated it myself" uncle responded reheating the water and causing steam to flow out. I cringed back a bit. 

" Enough we need to leave now" Zuko exclaimed, batting the steam away. " get out of the water" 

"Zuko NO!" I squealed. Uncle stood up and Zuko cringed back shielding his eyes with his hand as I hid my face in his shoulder.

" On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes?" he responded, starting to walk away as I squinted my eyes shut tight and held onto Zuko to be my guide so I don't trip. " be back on the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you" Zuko finished. uncle sighed and I'm assuming he sat back down into the water. I shivered in disgust and opened my eyes when I knew it was safe.

"great job Zuko, just have our fully nude uncle stand to get his clothes on!"

"shut up" Zuko grumbled in reply as we both looked at each other and cringed. I burst out laughing and Zuko smirked. as gross as that was I do have to admit it was kind of funny. I think Zuko agreed with me. we walked back to the ship preparing to leave. it had been at least an hour and Uncle still hadn't returned. I grew annoyed and so did uncle but we still waited. it got later and later and still no uncle. I grew anxious and I think Zuko did as well. we returned to where he was bringing soldiers with us.

"uncle"

"uncle Where are you?"

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him."

"somethings not right here"

"He wouldn't have just up and left without checking if we left or not" I responded, growing more worried every second. Zuko made a face before looking at where Uncle had been sitting. I looked as well and grew confused.

"that pile of rocks"

"it looks like there's been a landslide sir" I looked at the soldier as if he was stupid and Zuko responded

"Land doesn't slide uphill, those rocks didn't move naturally" understanding where he was going with this I cupped my hands around my mouth, tears forming in my eyes.

"My uncle's been captured by earth benders!" he exclaimed looking back at me, seeing me a tearful mess. I stepped towards him and he reached and hugged me. knowing I was a ball of worry. I know uncle can take care of himself but what if he was caught off guard. we ran back to the ship getting a rhino.

"zora stay on the ship"

"nope" I responded jumping onto the rhino. Zuko let out a groan of annoyance before pushing me back and getting on in front of me. We started off back where we last saw uncle and followed a trail hoping to find some type of evidence that he was here. as the night grew on I slowly fell asleep leaning onto Zuko arms securely around his waist. I heard him sigh before he nudged me awake.

"move forward" I did as he said and he got on behind me grabbing the reins and keeping me between his arms so I could rest securely and not fall off. I fell asleep quickly and weirdly didn't have a nightmare. I dreamt of nothing. I awoke with the sun and a few minutes later Zuko stopped the rhino and jumped off. I stayed on holding the reins securely. Zuko picked up a sandal that had fallen to the floor before sniffing it.

" ew," I called out as he cringed back in disgust. Why in the heck did he sniff a sandal?

"yup that's uncle Iroh" Zuko exclaimed before walking back to the rhino and shoving me back so he could be in front again.

"Why did you sniff the sandal to make sure it was uncles?"

"How else would I know?"

" why else would there be a sandal in the middle of a trail"

"I don't know!" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me and looked around at the scenery. We traveled a farther way following the trail when Zuko spotted Appa.

"the avatar" Zuko muttered, changing the rhino's direction. Zuko don't you dare. I prepared to jump off and follow the trail by foot but stopped when Zuko glanced back and forth for a second before turning to follow the trail again.

"We just almost had an Agni Kai," I muttered glaring slightly at Zuko's back.

"uncles our first priority. "

"he better be" Zuko continued to follow the trail and the darker it got the more worried I became until finally, we saw scorch marks all over the ground. We both jumped off before seeing a piece of the cliff that looked weird. we both looked down and saw uncle about to have his hands crushed by a rock. we didn't spare a second before jumping. Zuko kicked the rock out of the way and Uncle looked at it confused. I landed in front of the giant boulder uncle's hands where on and faced the earth benders daring them to make a move.

"Next time we say leave you should probably listen" I joked. uncle chuckled lightly before becoming serious. Zuko landed breaking the chains connecting uncle irons handcuffs.

"excellent form prince Zuko"

"You taught me well" Zuko responded glaring at the earth benders as he and uncle got in a stance. we stared in different directions waiting for an attack.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against three. you are clearly outnumbered" I rolled my eyes in irritation as we all moved to stand back to back as uncle responded.

"ah that's true but you're clearly outmatched" the earth benders started attacking and I singled one out while uncle and Zuko took the other four. I took one out and Zuko took another and I looked up to see a rock coming towards Zuko.

Before I could tackle him uncle caught the rock with his chains and threw it back towards the two soldiers who threw it. causing them to collapse. He immediately started attacking one that went after him and I joined in shooting a bunch of fire at him until he quickly brought a bunch of rocks up ready to crush us.

I stepped back worried and Zuko stepped slightly in front of me with wide eyes preparing to shield me and himself. When suddenly uncle wrapped the chains around the earth benders ankles and pulled his legs out from under him causing him to fall. He crushed himself in the rock. uncle stood next to Zuko and I moved to stand on uncle Iroh's other side. Zuko put his hand on Uncles shoulder before stating.

"Now would you please, put on some clothes?"

"Please?" I yelled out in agreement before laughing. riding on a rhino with the two of them was definitely weird. especially because uncle still didn't have clothes on. but of course before we could go back in the direction of the ship Zuko went the way he saw appa earlier.


	7. Chapter seven - The winter solstice part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, Im updating today instead of tomorrow because I'm going to be busy for the majority of the day tomorrow! next week we'll be back to Monday uploads around 5 pm pst. As always please point out any grammar or spelling errors and criticism is always welcome! I write fanfics to become a better author so I can maybe write and publish a book in a couple of years.

Zora

We arrived in a small village that looked half destroyed. Zuko and I got off the rhino while Uncle stayed on grabbing the reins. Before we could go towards the door in front of us a man walked out sighing and rubbing his head. Panicking when he saw Zuko and I standing in front of him.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I asked while looking down at my fingernails pretending to inspect them

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko shoved him hard enough to make the man fly through the door and land on the ground. Zuko stepped forward while I kept my ground.

"Seen the avatar lately?" Zuko asked while glaring down at the man. Zuko grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him while I drew a flame in my hand holding it threateningly, the man told us everything. Where the avatar was going to be, where he was headed, and why he had been there. Zuko threw him to the ground and ran back to the rhino. I looked down at the man before letting out a small sigh.

"Thanks for the info, have a nice night" I smiled before running towards the rhino and jumping on behind Uncle and Zuko took off. Having the poor thing run as fast as it could back to the ship. Zuko instantly went to the captain and told him our course. Uncle went to put clothes on, thankfully, and I changed as well. Feeling gross in clothes I had been in for a couple of days.

We were speeding off and the sun had risen by the time I went out on the top deck. Uncle was standing glaring at Zuko as he was looking out through a scope.

"Sailing into fire nation waters, of all the foolish things you've done, in your sixteen years prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" uncle exclaimed clearly angry.

"I have no choice uncle" I stepped beside uncle Iroh. I could see both sides of this. On one hand, we could get captured and killed by the fire navy, on the other we could catch aang. 50/50 chance.

"Uncle, it's a 50/50 shot, isn't it worth a try?" He glared at me harshly obviously not liking I was agreeing with Zuko. I stepped away from him and more towards Zuko.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Firelord BANISHED you!!" and then he turned to me.

"and that YOU ARE A RUNAWAY?" I shrunk down not liking being yelled at.

"What if you're caught?" He questioned directing that to both of us.

" I'm chasing the avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type" Uncle looked at me and I simply shrugged before fully joining Zuko at the front by the bars waiting to see if he saw something. He suddenly moved the scope wildly before

"There they are, Helmsman full steam ahead," Zuko yelled as I made my way down to the main deck. Uncle and Zuko coming after me. They raised the catapult from below deck that had the less than pleasant fire rock thing.

" Really Prince Zuko couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant," Uncle complained using his fan by his face to try and clear the smell. I held my breath and Zuko lit it on fire.

"on my mark!"

"fire!" Appa narrowly missed the ball. I looked ahead, my eyes widening.

"a blockade" Zuko and I said at the same time. We’re screwed.

"You know how I mentioned that 50/50 chance earlier?" a guard looked at my weird as Uncle looked over at me."Yeah, that’s changed to a 99% probability of us not making it out of this” I finished crossing my arms and hugging them tightly to my chest.

"Technically you are still in earth kingdom waters” Uncle stated, stroking his beard again. "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Uncle finished. yeah, I highly doubt Zuko's going to back down. I looked up and saw the Avatar’s bison picking up speed. They're not stopping.

"He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko, If the fire nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! do not follow the avatar"

"Zuko" I whined, not agreeing with his plan anymore.

" I'm sorry Uncle," Zuko muttered. oh no. " run the blockade" Zuko shouted pointing towards it. I'm screwed.

"Are you crazy?!" Zuko seemed to not notice my panic. Or he did and he just didn’t care. The blockade started launching fireballs into the air. A lot more than we had. Appa seemed to have barely dodged them but I'm not sure we'll be so lucky. A giant wave crashed on deck as one landed in the ocean next to the ship. Zuko grabbed onto the side of the catapult and I grabbed onto the front beam until everything settled out.

"Prince Zuko, the engine is damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship," Zuko demanded. I looked at him like he was insane. He's going to kill us! They launched more and the Avatar disappeared into the clouds before we suddenly saw them again when ponytail guy seemed to have fallen off. They barely got him back on Appa in time. they launched more and it was heading straight for them. I was hanging on to the catapult in fear we were going to capsize. I looked up to see aang destroy one and the bison fly past the blockade.

we pushed forward towards the blockade. As soon as I knew they were done firing I stood to join my uncle and Zuko as they stared at the ships in front of us.

"were on a collision course!" uncle shouted

"We can make it," Zuko responded, seeming confident.

"No, we can't!" I yelled back. "Zuko I don't wanna die like this!" when all of a sudden the other ships stopped moving. they cut their engines? why? Zhao stared down at us as uncle Zuko and I stared back. Iroh seemingly in thought and Zuko and I held our stance glaring up at him. As soon as we weren't making eye contact anymore I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding before glaring straight at Zuko.

"Are you crazy! If you want to die, so be it! I'm only fourteen! Don't kill me in your suicidal schemes"

"We lived!" Zuko responded as Uncle watched us bickering back and forth. we pressed onwards towards the island of avatar Roku; Or something like that.

"What's he up to uncle?" Zuko questioned grabbing the bars on the top deck harshly. Why didn't he arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after. The avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke than that's exactly what I'll let him do.'' Why is he smart sometimes? "come on," he told me, walking off towards the safety boats. Having me get on one with him as it was lowering into the water Zuko spoke.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while we use it as a cover." Uncle shook his head back and forth not agreeing, we lowered completely and set off towards the island hiding in the smoke. We made it to the island and rushed up the path running towards the temple. When we got inside I looked around everything in awe. It truly was a beautiful building. Before I could point it out to Zuko we had made it to the room where the statue of Roku was located behind a giant door. Zuko shushed me and I nodded waiting back. He ran towards Aang stealthily and grabbed him covering his mouth so no one could hear.

The sages being tricked opened the door and the avatars companions attacked trying to give Aang time to get in. Aang was struggling against Zuko to get out of his grasp and run into the room as he came into view of everyone. I came out from my hiding place and watched silently, ready to jump in if need be. Sometimes I think I’m just a bodyguard.

"The avatars coming with me." The sages easily overtook his friends and held them back.

"Close the doors quickly!" Zuko yelled, leading Aang down the stairs. I followed after them not really caring what the sages did. When all of a sudden Aang kicked my brother and airbended him down the stairs. I went to apprehend him but he shoved me down afterward. I landed on top of Zuko. who groaned beneath me. I heard a loud bang and then

"He made it!" and a bright light went throughout the room. Zuko shoved me off of him and stood helping me to my feet before rushing back up the stairs. I ran up behind him and no Aang insight. Zuko and the sages gathered to shoot fire at the door and hopefully open it. I stood back guarding the "prisoners".

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light, avatar Roku doesn't want us inside" the bald sage stated all of us still staring at the door.

"psst hey," I didn't respond.

"pssttttttt heyyy" I groaned lowly before turning to look at ponytail guy.

"Let us go and you can come with us!" I looked at him as if he had three heads. " I know you probably just work for Zuko and don't want to do this."

"Sokka," the loopy hair girl said back. oh yeah right her name is Katara and he's Sokka. I swore I was supposed to remember that. I just shook my head and focused back on my brother. Do they really think I work for Zuko? I know I don't wear the ceremonial armor but geez. I forgot to grab the fire nation emblems for my hair. I was kind of in a rush and didn't pack anything, to begin with. As this conversation was going on Zuko was interrogating the sage that helped aang.

"Why did you help the avatar?"

"Because it was once the sages duty. It is still our duty" I cocked my head in confusion when all of a sudden clapping was heard. Someone grabbed me from behind and before I could make a sound there was a hand over my mouth.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Firelord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him," I yelled out trying to get Zuko's attention but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Commander Zhao" the bald sage stated. Commander Zhao had his men flanking out behind him. He must have seen me beforehand and sent one to grab me.

" And Prince Zuko, Princess Zora, it was a noble effort but your smokescreen didn't work."

"Princess?" I heard Sokka mutter in shock. I started struggling against the soldier who had me restrained but to no avail.

"Two traitors and a Runaway in one day. The Firelord will be pleased" Zhao stated smirking with his arms crossed as a soldier apprehended Zuko out of nowhere. I bit down on the man's hand covering my mouth who quickly retracted it to hiss in pain.

"Zuko!" I yelled out his head shot over to look at me and see the predicament I was in. As soon as I yelled I regretted it as I was shoved harshly to the floor. “You know if you keep handling me in this way my father will not be pleased” I mocked tauntingly.

“I Highly doubt The Firelord would care too much if his runaway daughter got a little roughed up when we were apprehending her for aiding the banished Prince onto fire nation territory” Zhao stated confidently and I stuck my tongue out in his direction.

"You're too late Zhao! The avatars inside and the doors are sealed"

"No matter sooner or later he has to come out," Zhao stated, never losing his smirk. The two water tribe siblings looked back and forth between each other worried for their companion. They tied my brother and I up to a pole across from the water tribe siblings. We both struggled but that only caused them to secure the chains tighter. Great more bruises for me!

"When those doors open, I want you to release all your firepower"

"How's aang going to make it out of this?" Katara asked, looking at her brother concerned.

"How are we going to make it out of this!" Sokka retorted. I looked at Zuko and let out a whine of discomfort.

"Zuko I'm scared. what's dad gonna do?"

"I'll get us out of this Zora"

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's comforting" I mutter, shaking my head as I heard a slight snicker from the other post.

"hey, commander Zhao?"

"What?" he replied without looking back at me.

"Why shoot all your firepower at him if you want him alive? What's my father going to do if you kill him?"

"Shut up runaway! I don't need your input."

"Sorry " I mutter back in reply rolling my eyes. I felt a kick and looked over at Zuko to see him glaring at me. Whoops. Before we could worry anymore or instigate in my case a bright light moved throughout the room. The sages seemed panicked. When the doors opened we all shielded our eyes as best as we could. The light was intense and burning to the eyes.

"Ready?" Zhao said getting his men ready to fire.

"No! Aang!" Katara yelled, her and her brother struggling to get out.

"Fire!" Zhao yelled as they all shot fire towards Aang. Only it wasn't him. Avatar Roku appeared taking the fire and redirecting it. The fire shooting outwards and hitting all of us melting the chains. Zuko broke out grabbing my hand and running. We ran as fast as we could out of the temple and down to the life raft type boat we had brought and got away from the now destroyed temple with lava flowing.

Zuko looked through the mini scope he had brought, seeing Aang had gotten away and which direction he was going in as we made our way back towards the ship. I hugged Zuko from behind as soon as he put the scope down. I honestly thought we were screwed. He turned and hugged me properly. I think deep down he was scared too.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Waterbending Scroll

Zuko and I were sparing on the ship Zuko and I going back and forth on who had the upper hand when all of a sudden the ship made a sharp turn sending us off balance. me being the oh so graceful person I am slipped and fell on my face  
"Someones changing our course"  
"Ya think" I groaned, rubbing my face. Zuko took a glance at me before going towards the captain. I followed and he started yelling as soon as we saw him.  
"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"  
"Actually someone did" I looked over to see uncle Iroh playing pai sho with some of the crew. " I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance prince Zuko," He stated while staring at the board I walked over and glanced down. Uncle would surely win but he's playing differently?  
" Is it something to do with the avatar?"  
"I doubt it," I responded without looking up from the board.  
"Princess Zora is right, It's even more urgent it seems," He cut himself off to sigh and hit his forehead with his hand gently. I looked at Uncle concerned. "I've lost my lotus tile." That explains why he's playing differently.  
"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked as Iroh made his next move  
"For my pai sho game, most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential to the unusual strategy that I employ "  
"It is kind of important Zuko" I let out looking at Zuko who looked outraged.  
"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"  
"See you like most people underestimate its value" Iroh responded,  
"That's how he always wins!" I added  
"Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life"  
"Oooooo shopping!" I exclaimed, going to sit by uncle's side instead of stand. Zuko started huffing in anger before releasing fire through his nose and mouth directed at the ceiling. Uncle just smiled and closed his eyes.  
" I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew," Uncle said while I giggled slightly behind my hand. Uncle easily won his game after that and we soon docked.  
"Stay by one of us, This place is crawling with pirates," Zuko informed me as I rolled my eyes.  
"Zuko I'm a big girl I can handle myself"  
"Says the girl whos still scared of catgators"  
"They eat people!"  
"You're a firebender, you could burn it," Zuko responded dumbly. I looked at him in horror as Iroh hid a smile watching us bicker as we descended from the ship.  
"That's just cruel Zuko!"  
"Yeah yeah. Just listen to me for once and stay close by"  
"I was going too anyway, I don't have money and I want things" I responded, throwing my arms up and hitting a guard in the face. "Owwww" I whined, cradling my hand as the guard held his head with his hand. Zuko laughed at me and I pouted. As we walked around I saw a bunch of pirates like Zuko had said but I'm a bender. I'm fine.  
"Who's brave enough to look in this bag"  
"Hey, Zuko?"  
"What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"You should go look in that guy's bag." He looked at me incredulously.  
"why?"  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have forgotten you weren't brave" I smirked as he glared at me and went to prove a point when suddenly I heard my name.  
"Zora come look at this jewelry!"  
"Oooo I'm coming uncle!" Zuko stared at us rolling his eyes as I ran over to Uncle to look at what he pointed out. I saw plenty of earth nation necklaces and trinkets but what stood out to me was a fire nation colored necklace. it was a choker and the fabric was all black and had a red dragon in the middle with the fire nation insignia on both sides. Uncle, of course, was pointing out a plain red and black choker that had a flame on it but when I showed him the one I had found I think he fell in love with it.  
"We should get it!" Uncle exclaimed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! It'll look great on you!" I smiled lightly and nodded excitedly as Uncle told the merchant we wanted that one. We were given the necklace and uncle paid for it and helped me put it on. I ran out to Zuko to show him and he raised his eyebrows but didn't say much else. I mean I didn't expect more from Zuko but at least he didn't get mad.  
"Zora let's go in here!" Uncle pointed out another stall and I walked over with him and it had a bunch of instruments and he started picking some out. " We can have music night!"  
"That'll be fun Uncle!"  
" You could sing with me!"  
"Okay" I smiled in agreement. We went from stall to stall looking for a lotus tile while looking at everything else they had. Ending up with a lot of things and clothes for me. I didn't really pack much so whenever we stopped I tended to pick some up. So far no lotus tile. Uncle Iroh didn't seem too distraught by that though. After a while, we had checked every single shop ending up with a lot of things.  
"We've checked every shop on this pier, not a single lotus tile in the entire marketplace!" Uncle informed Zuko who was already annoyed.  
"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone" Zuko yelled with his arms crossed.  
"Quite the contrary, I always say the only thing better than finding something you're looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" I laughed as several guards walked by with uncle Iroh and my purchases.  
"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko questioned  
"For music night on the ship, now if we only had some woodwinds" Uncle stated while walking off. "oo this place looks promising" Uncle stated while walking towards a pirate ship. Now that makes me uncomfortable. We entered the ship and looked around I stuck close to my uncle not really liking the "decor"  
"Ohh that is handsome," Iroh said while looking at a monkey with ruby eyes. I cringed a little thinking it was weird looking. " Wouldn't he look magnificent in the galley?" Uncle said while reaching forward to grab it.  
"No" I replied, cringing completely.  
"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with" a pirate stated to what seemed to be his captain. Wait, bald monk? That seemed to catch Zuko's attention as well.  
"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asked as uncle Iroh turned and made the same face as the monkey statue was making me giggle a little. We went back to our ship and got a life raft that was lowered from the boat and went sailing side by side with the pirate ship. I sat on the deck and played with a ball of fire in my hands. I really don't trust this deal.  
"Shouldn't we stop to search the wood?" The pirate captain asked my brother.  
"We don't need to search the woods. They stole a water bending scroll right?"  
"Mhm," the captain responded.  
"Then they'll be near the water" I responded boredly. As it got darker I heard someone yelling in frustration and I heard a girl yell out  
"Stupid scroll" That sounds like Katara. Zuko and the captain looked at each other and perked up at the same time. Seems like they agree. We purposely docked our boat on the sand and made a loud screeching noise. Katara went to see what it was only to see our small boat and panic. She ran straight into a pirate. Who grabbed her and she shot water at his face only to run into Zuko who grabbed her wrists.  
"I'll save you from the pirates" I didn't do anything. I didn't have to. We took Katara to a more open beach near the pirates docked boat as ours came around the corner and a bunch of guards came off our boat. He tied Katara to a tree and started interrogating her.  
"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Zuko stated clearly thinking she'd give in by mentioning her brother. I'm not so sure though.  
"Go jump in the river!" seems like I was right. Zuko turned his head and looked at me before stepping towards her.  
" Try to understand," Zuko stated, trying to softly smile in her direction. Zuko that won't work, you look scary. "I need to capture him to restore something I lost. my honor" Zuko said while circling her. He stopped beside her "perhaps in return, I can restore something you lost" He said while holding her necklace out in front of her.  
"My mother's necklace? How did you get that!"  
"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering, tell me where he is"  
"No"  
"Enough of this necklace garbage, you Promised us a scroll!" The pirate captain cut in walking forward holding his hand in a fist as if that would scare us. I got into a stance and drew a flame ready to shoot it at them in a moment's notice.  
"I wonder how much money this is worth," Zuko said while holding a flame under the scroll.  
"No" the pirates yelled out in desperation  
"A lot apparently" Zuko smirked evilly. Ah, I've taught him so well. I smiled lightly at my thoughts before cutting out of it. "Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here"  
"Fine," the captain grumbled, clearly not happy. By the time day approached they hadn't come back yet. I sat on the sand bored next to my uncle until I heard footsteps. I looked up when Zuko spoke.  
"Nice work" the pirates had both Sokka and aang  
"Aang this is all my fault" Katara spoke out sadly.  
"No Katara it isn't" Aang replied  
" yeah it kinda is" Uncle responded I giggled before nodding  
"True" I added standing and brushing the sand off of me. Katara glared at us but I simply shrugged it off.  
"Give us the boy" Zuko demanded  
"Give us the scroll"  
"You're really going to hand over the avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked looking straight up at the captain. Here we go I thought sarcastically.  
"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other" Zuko yelled out.  
"Zuko I don't think they care" I muttered out getting prepared to fight. Uncle shook his head at me but for once I ignored him. Maybe Zuko is rubbing off on me? That's definitely not a good thing.  
"Your friend is the avatar," the pirate captain asked looking at aang.  
"Sure is! And I bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll"  
"Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant" Zuko yelled pointing at Sokka.  
"Well that was a bit harsh" I was ignored again but I doubt I'd hear the end of it later.   
"yeah Sokka you should really shut your mouth," Aang said looking at him in disdain  
"I'm just saying it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the fire lord would pay for the avatar?" This kid is really about to get us all killed, isn't he. "You guys would be set for life"  
"Keep the scroll, We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid"  
"You'll regret breaking a deal with me" Zuko and three guards all shot fire towards them in sync. I ran to Zuko's side ready to fight with him. A pirate threw smoke bombs as Zuko and I shot fire together and he got knocked back. Then total chaos ensued. I couldn't see anything through the smoke and ended up just throwing attacks blindly until two pirates found me and tried to corner me. this should be fun. I ran baiting them to follow me out of the smoke cover only to see Zuko fighting the captain. I rolled my eyes and focused back on what I was doing.  
As soon as I could see and the two pirates were out in the open I attacked ruthlessly. Gaining the upper hand quite quickly. These guys were no match for Azula. Therefore they're super easy for me. That is until a third one joined.  
A fight for the scroll started to happen and I rolled my eyes. Is this what we really needed to be fighting over right now? I ran back into the smoke trying to find my uncle when all the smoke seemed to move out of one area and then go back. Probably the avatar. I lost the pirates in the smoke before running straight into my uncle. Who pulled me out with him and towards Zuko.  
He dragged me with him before letting go causing me to fall and he separated Zuko and the captain  
"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail!" huh?  
"We have no time for your proverbs uncle!" Zuko yelled  
"It's not a proverb," Uncle said pointing out to the pirate ship that was now in the water.  
"Bleeding hogmonkeys" the captain yelled as Zuko laughed and pointed as I picked myself up off the floor only to see the pirates had hijacked our small boat and were laughing.  
"hey! that's my boat!" Zuko exclaimed running after them  
"Maybe it should be a proverb" I looked at him weirdly before running off  
"Come on uncle" Zuko yelled and uncle snapped out of his thoughts running with us. Only to see our boat ram into the pirate's boat and go over the edge of a waterfall.  
"My boat" Zuko yelled running to the edge of the cliff and looking over I ran to stand beside him as Uncle was huffing and puffing his way over to us. Before chuckling :  
"Prince Zuko, Princess Zora, You're really going to get a kick out of this" uncle laughed reaching his hands in his sleeves. " The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Uncle started smiling. I deadpanned while Zuko got angry. Zuko took the lotus tile out of Uncle's hands and threw it over the waterfall.  
"My lotus title"  
"My boat"  
"Your honor" I yelled pointing over the side of the cliff. Zuko glared at me and I pouted. "I just wanted to be included” He shot fire out at me but cut it short. Still scaring the hell out of me and causing me to trip. Deep down I knew he was nothing like her, but my subconscious couldn't make that distinction. Zuko stomped away in the direction we had come from. Uncle helped me stand before making sure Zuko was out of earshot.  
"He's not her and he wouldn't hurt you, remember that," Uncle told me. I just nodded slowly before walking with Uncle back towards our crew and our ship.


	9. Chapter 9 - mom?

Flashback to young Zora  
We had gotten the news about Lu Ten a while ago and I haven't left my room since. Uncle sent letters of his travels and gifts for the three of us. He sent me a stuffed polar bear dog and I've been holding it close. I don't want to leave my room. Zuko tries to come in and cheer me up and play with me but I don't want to. He even offered to put a dress on again. I miss him.   
Why did he have to go? He was like my other older brother. He always kept me company when he was here and Zuko was busy with mom. He used to play with me when Azula was being mean. When he couldn't, he'd take me to Uncle. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts but I didn't answer. it's not like it would stop anyone from entering anyways. A maid came walking in with some traditional fire nation clothes.  
"It's time to get ready, Zora, I'll draw a bath for you." I made a small sound letting her know I heard her but I didn't bother getting out of bed until I was told to. I went through the motions of getting ready and soon my mother walked in giving me a small smile.  
"Don't you look beautiful, Zora?"   
"Hi mom," I responded, not really paying attention, my gaze never leaving the floor. I heard her give out a sigh and footsteps following before she appeared in front of me and crouched down. I was forced to make eye contact.  
"Zora, how about in two days' time you and I go to the theater?" I looked at her with confusion clear in my eyes.   
"What about Zuko and Azula?"   
"What about them? It's been a long time since we've done something together. So, I thought just you and I would go. How does that sound?"   
"Really?" I asked, with a small smile forming.  
"Of course." I lunged forward hugging my mom tightly. We don't really ever do anything together anymore because she's always busy with Zuko. We walked out of the room hand and hand and went to retrieve Zuko before joining my father and Azula and walking to the Firelord's throne room. We were just supposed to show him what we could do firebending and knowledge-wise. Of course, Azula showed off. I did what I was told, which wasn't much and Zuko... Zuko messed up. Father’s not happy at all. Poor Zuko, Mom rushed towards him to comfort him and when he came to sit next to Azula and I, Azula was smirking at his failure.   
I gave him a small smile but he just glared at me. I tried not to let my smile fall but I'm sure it did. We were dismissed but Azula grabbed Zuko and I and had us hide to hear the conversation. Then dad started talking weird about Uncle and I left. Zuko left sometime later and he came to find me. He was really upset but he didn't tell me why. Late that night, as I was already asleep, Mom slipped into my room and sat on my bed.   
"Zora, sweetheart, wake up."   
"Mom?" I asked while sitting up slightly  
"Hello, my turtleduck" I looked at her weird, cocking my head like I always do.   
"I can't stay long but I just wanted to tell you I love you. Trust in your brother and stay close to him. I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you much. I truly did try and I truly care and love you"   
"Mom, what are you?"   
"It’s nothing, I just want you to know you are special, you're kind and I need you to know I love you"  
"But mom I do know that" She smiled gently at that before stroking my hair lightly. She pushed me back down to laying in bed before humming softly.  
"Go back to sleep, my turtleduck," I looked at her funny before closing my eyes. Little did I know I wouldn't see her again. I woke up that morning to Zuko running into my room.   
"Have you seen mom?!"   
"Huh?" I asked, confused while rubbing my eyes. He ran towards my bed and jumped on, grabbing my shoulders.   
"Have. You. Seen. Mom!" he yelled, separating each word.  
"Not since last night, she came in here being weird."   
"She visited you, too?"   
"Huh?"   
"Come on," Zuko yelled, pulling me out of bed, “look with me." I nodded lightly and ran with my brother looking all over the palace. We couldn't find her anywhere but we did bump into our dad.   
"Daddy, where's Mom?" I asked softly, tears welling up in my eyes. He just made a noise of disapproval before walking away. "Zuko," I whined, starting to cry. He hugged me tightly and later that day we found out about our grandfather passing away last night. With my Uncle not here, our father was made the Firelord. During the ceremony, our Uncle hadn't returned. I didn't look up once. I didn't leave my room except for my studies until Uncle came home.   
When he finally did arrive home in the early hours of the day, he came to my room and woke me.   
"Uncle," I mumbled out tears in my eyes.   
"It's me, Princess Zora" Uncle responded and I jumped out of bed hugging him and crying. Lu Ten was gone, and now so was my mother. He hugged me back tightly easily holding me off the ground. After I had calmed down a bit, he put me down before letting out a breath. He gave me a sad smile before gently wiping the tears off my face.  
"Are you back for good?"   
"Yes, Princess Zora, I'm back for good," I smiled at that and he returned it. "Would you like to join me in greeting your brother?" I nodded fast and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to Zuko's room. Uncle laughed and followed me. Zuko was just as happy to see Uncle was home.   
flashback end  
I woke up from my dream with a start. I felt something wet on my face and raised my hand to my cheek. I was crying?   
"Mom," I let out a soft whisper, sniffling a bit. I hadn't thought about this in years. I wonder if she's really dead. She never did get to take me on a mother-daughter day. I wonder if that would have been fun. I let out a sigh before roughly wiping my tears with my shirt and laying back down to go back to sleep.


	10. chapter ten - modern day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler you can skip. it doesn't affect the story but I thought it would be cute. plus you learn something about zora. but you'll learn about it either way so feel free to skip!

Zora  
"Azula, why do you even want me and Zuko to go? Besides, I'm supposed to go out later with Lu Ten.”   
"Because I think it'll be a great sibling bonding experience."   
"Mom won't let you go unless we go, huh?" Zuko responded, seeming bored.   
"Whatever. Are you going to come or not? Mai will be there," Azula said, trying to entice Zuko to go.   
"If you can convince Zora, then sure."   
"No." I responded dryly while gripping my bag tighter. This is not what I wanted to spend lunch discussing. I just wanted to eat my lunch in peace. Of course, Azula had to order a sibling meeting. "Besides I already told you, I'm meeting up with our cousin later for dinner! I'm not going to cancel just because YOU want to go to some beach party with your friends after school. I barely get to see him anymore because of his college schedule."   
"Why wasn't I invited?" Zuko asked, looking in my direction.  
"You didn't ask, just text him" Zuko nodded and pulled out his phone.   
"You can invite him!" I looked at Azula weirdly and so did Zuko.  
"Since when do you want to hang out with Lu Ten? And why in his right mind would he want to go to some stupid highschool party?"   
"Since now. Because he could spend time with all three of us. Oh, also if you don't go, I'll tell everyone."   
"You wouldn't," I deadpanned tensing up. Of course, Azula had to be the one to find out. Zuko looked at me curiously. I tell him everything and to not tell him something for once was seen as very weird.  
"Oh but I would."   
"Fine, whatever."   
"Great! I'll text Mom in our group chat and we can all meet up at the gates after school," Azula skipped off, happy she got her way like always while Zuko turned to face me with a nasty glare gracing his face. I let out a sigh and before he could even ask I looked around and opened the nearest classroom door and pulled him in before shutting the door.   
"Why did you just-"  
"You want to know what she's blackmailing me with don't you?" I effectively cut him off and he just stared at me waiting. I let out a sigh and shakily held my hands in front of each other. "Azula got a hold of my journal and found out who my crush is. I had talked to Lu Ten about it earlier and had written about it, she's been blackmailing me with it since."   
"That's it? You let her blackmail you over a stupid crush? Just let her tell him," Zuko said while rolling his eyes.  
"It's not that simple, Zuko"   
"And why not?"   
"Because it's not a he." It was silent for a while.  
"Oh man," I looked at him curiously cocking my head like a puppy. "If that chick breaks your heart, I can't do the stereotypical big brother thing and beat the shit out of them." I smiled widely at that.  
"You mean you don't?"   
"What? Hate you? Despise you? I'm not disgusted?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Nope. I don't care. As long as you're happy why should it matter?" He questioned looking at me like I was stupid. "You're still my baby sister" I hugged him tightly sniffling a little. "But don't tell dad"   
"I know"   
"Does mom?"  
"No, I only told Lu Ten because I wanted advice and Uncle overheard so he knows too. He's fine with it, not surprisingly he’s very supportive. You know how Azula found out. I was waiting to tell you but I didn't know how you'd react" He just shrugged letting go and checking the time on his phone.   
“But uh I don't only like girls, I like guys too.”   
“So you're bi?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Okay, my statement stands, you're still my little sister. But seriously don’t tell Dad.”   
“I won't!”   
"Who's the girl?"   
"Ty Lee"   
"Now I see why you're worried."   
"Yup." Then, the bell rang signaling the end of our conversation.   
"See you after school."   
"Bye," I replied, walking off towards my next class. I texted Lu Ten throughout the class without getting caught. I explained to him why I couldn't meet up and he was invited. He agreed to go but just to make sure Azula didn't do anything. He was more of a brother to me than a cousin. He offered to drive the three of us as well but I let him know that Azula was riding with her friends so it would be just Zuko and me. I think he was happier that way. After school, we met like we were supposed to.  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Azula asked, smirking. I let out a sigh before shaking my head.   
"Go ahead and ride with Mai and Ty Lee there, Zuko and I will meet you. We have to go home to get our swim stuff. Lu Ten offered to drive us."   
"Okay, well I'll see you guys there." Azula ran off to her friends and we walked towards our house that wasn't too far from the school. We changed like we said we would, letting our mom know we were actually going and Azula wasn't lying. Lu Ten arrived a few minutes later and we walked out of the house saying bye to our mom and getting into our cousin's car. I sat in the front and Zuko in the back.   
"So does Zuko know?"   
"Yup," Lu Ten nodded as he pulled out of our driveway and started on the way to the beach.   
"I think the real question is: are you going to tell her?"   
"Are you going to tell Mai?" Zuko looked away blushing and Lu Ten laughed.  
"I thought about telling her but what if she doesn't like girls?"   
"Her loss," both boys replied unanimously. I shrugged and that was the end of our conversation until we got to the beach. We arrived and got out of the car. I went to Lu Ten’s trunk to grab my bag that had my sunscreen and towel in it. Zuko and Lu Ten came with me to grab their stuff as well. when suddenly I heard a very loud squeal. I looked up in confusion only to be hugged tightly by Ty Lee. Zuko and Lu Ten started smirking when they saw I was blushing. I quickly coughed and got rid of the blush.   
"Uh, hi?" I said in confusion hugging her back. She let go fast, keeping a big grin on her face.  
"I'm so excited you guys came! We haven't hung out in ages!" because Azula keeps blackmailing me. I nodded lightly before moving over to stand with our cousin.  
"Uh, Ty Lee this is our cousin Lu Ten" She smiled and waved happily.  
"Nice to meet you, come with me. I'll show you where we set up," she remarked grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. I looked back to the boys for help but they simply smirked letting her drag me off. When we finally arrived at the beach blanket on the sand and an umbrella set up, she let go and I stumbled forward catching myself before I fell.   
"You made it," Azula said looking up from a magazine.  
"I told you we had to go home first."   
"You chose that bathing suit?" she asked cynically I looked down to see my red and black two-piece that covered up basically everything. I rolled my eyes looking to see the swimsuit she was wearing barely covered anything.   
"Yeah I did, is there a problem?"   
"No, you just won't get a lot of boy attention" I rolled my eyes harder at that knowing she was baiting me.   
"Yeah well, when pictures of us later inevitably end up online at least I won't get in trouble with Father," her face paled at the thought but she quickly covered it up.   
"What do you think about mine?" Ty Lee asked while flaunting her light pink bikini.   
"It's cute," I replied, fighting a blush that wanted to make itself known. Mai sighed obviously not intrigued by the conversation when the boys finally arrived. Mai started blushing immediately noticing my brother. I turned to see them both shirtless and sporting their abs; Gross. Our father was a leader in the country held to high standards and our Uncle was a very prestigious general. To say we weren't all trained on how to defend ourselves would be a lie. We all were trained strictly and learned far more than we will probably ever need to know. Lu Ten's currently in college but he'll most likely finish and go join the military. He just wanted to wait until we all graduated so he could see Zuko and I in our caps and gowns.   
"So are we just gonna sit in the sun all day?"   
"No of course not silly! I'm just working on a tan." Azula replied not looking up.   
"We could play volleyball," Ty Lee announced excitedly. I looked around the beach and saw a bunch of teenagers mingling around some already drunk.   
"Do we have to?" Mai asked, bored already. Ty Lee looked at her pleadingly and Mai gave in standing up from the blanket and walking towards the group playing. Ty Lee turned her gaze towards us and I shook my head. Zuko walked off after Mai and Lu Ten stayed by me. Ty Lee looked defeated before looking at Azula.   
"I guess I'll join," Azula said standing and her and Ty lee walked off together.   
"Why didn't you play?" Lu Ten asked me curiously.   
"I'm not good at it, besides it didn't sound like fun." Lu Ten nodded and took a seat on the blanket. I followed sitting next to him.   
"None of this really seems like your kind of scene. Why'd you agree?"   
"Azula knows and blackmailed me to come."   
"Ah, well after this would you like to come home to my father's place and have dinner? I think he wants to play pai sho" I smiled and nodded.   
"Of course! It's tradition." Lu Ten laughed and let out a sigh.   
"It kind of is now, huh?" We moved on from that just talking about random things for a while until Ty Lee came back by herself.  
"where's everyone else?"   
"Zuko wanted to show Mai something and Azula is flirting with some boy. I told her I'd come to ask you to go get seashells with me!" I looked over at Lu Ten who rolled his eyes.   
"Go." I nodded once and stood up. Ty Lee quickly grabbed my hand and ran towards the shore to start looking for some nice ones. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat. I need to tell her. but before I could even start a sentence she looked up at me and started talking.   
"Soo, how old is your cousin?" I looked at her curiously before replying.   
"He's in his third year of college."   
"Oh, so he's way too old for me." I nodded once slightly dejected. Of course she'd like Lu Ten.   
"What about you?"   
"Huh?" I asked cocking my head out of habit.  
"Any guys you're interested in?"   
"Not really."   
"Oh."   
"Other than my cousin, what about you?"   
"Yeah actually! There's this really cute guy! He's a grade above us and he's actually interested. I just don't know if I should go for it."   
"You should, He’d be stupid to not like you," I responded looking out towards the sea.   
"Really? ‘Cause he's here!"   
"Go for it."   
"I will later. I want to tell you about something Azula said." I got instantly nervous about this. I looked at her curiously trying to hide my anxiety.   
"What'd she say?"   
"She said there was a girl in our grade who liked me! That's so weird!" I fake laughed at that, swallowing the lump in my throat.   
"Well, you know Azula lies a lot, so I wouldn't believe it"   
"Yeah, but then it got weirder." I waited for her to continue, hoping Azula didn't tell. “She told me I should give her a chance! That's so gross, right? I mean, I like guys. Why would I fake like a girl?"  
"Yeah, that is strange. What did you tell her?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I wanted to cry. Why would Azula try to set me up with Ty Lee?   
"That I didn't like girls like that and it wouldn't be fair to whoever liked me."   
"That's true. You did the right thing."   
"You think so?"   
"Yeah, I do," I sighed shakily before continuing. “I think you should go find that guy, see if you guys can go on a date or something."   
"I think I will! Thanks, Zora" I nodded slightly as she ran off to find him and I walked back to Lu Ten. It's been about two hours since we've been here and I just want to go home. I want to go to Uncle’s and drink some jasmine tea and cry. When I made it back to the blanket I sat down next to Lu Ten and leaned on him.   
"Didn't go well." I shook my head and didn't bother talking, not wanting to cry.   
"Want to leave?" I nodded once.   
"We have to wait for Zuko," I muttered my voice cracking lightly as I watched Ty Lee try to flirt with the guy she likes.   
"I'll go find him."   
"Thanks." Lu Ten stood up and I kept my eyes on Ty Lee until she got hit in the back of the head with a volleyball. I stared in surprise as she grasped the back of her head and Azula ran over apologizing. Azula spared a look in my direction before grabbing the ball and returning it to its owners. What was that all about? Azula and I don't get along at all. She's too much like Dad. She’s not evil per se but I think if we were in a different world she easily would be. Before Lu Ten could come back with Zuko, Azula came running over.  
"What happened?" I looked at her weirdly.   
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
"I'm your sister!"   
"Since when?!" She looked at me with hurt in her eyes just in time for Zuko and Lu Ten to join us. "Azula, if you want us to get along don't you think you'd be nicer to me? You could've warned me about Ty Lee!"   
"I tried! I tried to get her to see you the way you did but-"   
"But she never will. I know that now. So don't worry about it." I said, waving my hand and walking off towards Lu Ten’s car. "For future reference, don't hit girls in the back of the head with volleyballs because they don't like me." I smiled while looking back at her, showing her I appreciated it. She smiled lightly before going to walk back to Mai, who was standing just out of earshot. When we got back to the car I jumped into the front and Zuko in the back and we drove off to Uncle’s.   
I cried lightly before explaining what happened to my brothers. Lu Ten gripped the steering wheel tighter and Zuko hugged me from the back seat. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. After all, I'm just Zuko and Azula's sister. Nothing more nothing less. 

should I make this into a full-on book after I finish this one?


	11. chapter 11 - The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you read the last chapter. it turned more sad than cute but it served the purpose I wanted it too.

We were closing in on the avatar Zuko was getting antsier the longer it took so I was prepared for him to have a temper tantrum any minute now. Speaking of Zuko he was looking out of his scope into the sky like he always is and Uncle stood further up on the deck looking around before sniffing the air. Why in the heck was he sniffing the air?   
"There is a storm coming. A big one" he announced looking around.   
"You're out of your mind Uncle, the weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight" Zuko announced walking over to Uncle.  
"I kind of have to agree with Zuko Uncle," I added, going to stand next to Zuko so we were flanking Uncle Iroh.   
"A storm is approaching from the north, I suggest we alter our course and head southwest"   
"We know the avatar is traveling northward so we will do the same" they somehow shifted while talking so Uncle had turned to face us and Zuko had moved to stand beside him staring at him so they were both sort of facing me.   
" Prince Zuko consider the safety of the crew!"   
" The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko yelled out looking behind him at Lieutenant Jee  
"Zuko" I mutter standing next to Uncle now.   
"Finding the avatar is far more important than any individual's safety" and there's the temper tantrum. Zuko stormed off towards his room and I laughed to myself. I can't believe I called it!  
"He doesn't mean that he's all worked up," Uncle said trying to defuse the situation. Jee looked over towards me and I shrugged.  
"Zuko really needs to capture the avatar. He's stressed." Jee scoffed lightly at that but I rolled my eyes in response. None of the crew knew what happened to Zuko. So, of course, they won't understand why he's so moody. I ran after Zuko going to his room hoping he'd be there. I knocked lightly and instead of hearing his usual responses he ripped the door open fuming.   
"What?!"   
"Just came to see if you're okay" his expression softened a bit before he became angry again.  
"I'm fine!" and then he slammed the door in my face.   
"Well okayyy then, I'll just be on the deck" I yelled through the closed door and walked back to where Uncle last was. He was still standing there and I quickly joined his side. Several members of the crew had come to the deck as well but I ignored them all. They always group me in with Zuko when he has a tantrum and I'd rather not get annoyed at the moment. I think Uncle can only handle one moody teenager at a time.  
" I'm assuming your talk didn't go well" Uncle stated staring out at the sea. The crew members seemed to focus in on our conversation when Uncle brought Zuko up.  
"Not really. He needs time to cool off." Uncle seemed to take the information I gave in for a second before replying.   
"Did he at least calm when you opened the door?"   
"That didn't happen" Uncle looked perplexed at my response. Zuko hadn't acted that way towards me in a very long time. Not even after the banishment. "When I knocked he opened the door and I think he was expecting you. He yelled calmed a bit when he saw it was me and when I asked if he was okay he yelled and slammed the door"   
"He slammed the door?"   
"Yup. Somethings bothering him."   
"Very much so" Uncle responded, stroking his beard. I heard Lieutenant Jee scoff in the background but ignored it.  
"I think he just needs time alone"   
"Most likely" Uncle said while calming. Not too long after clouds started to roll in causing me to get nervous. I hope I don't get thrown overboard again. I heard movement and then Jee spoke  
"Looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all" Uncle walked over to stand slightly behind Zuko and in front of Jee.  
"Lucky guess?" I stayed off to the side. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.   
"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." I paled rushing forward only to be stopped by Uncle Iroh. Zuko walked away but Jee wasn't done.  
" What do you know about respect?" Uncle raised his hand and moved it back and forth across his neck trying to get Jee to stop but he didn't seem to get the memo. " The way you talk to everyone around here from your hard working crew to your esteemed Uncle and your little sister shows you know nothing about respect" Uncle panicked and I got pissed. He doesn't know anything about Zuko! "Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince." My blood pleasure rose and I'm pretty sure there was steam rolling off of me.   
Zuko and I were far from spoiled! Our father doesn't even acknowledge me! Zuko quickly turned ready to fight. Jee did the same and their hands connected steam flowing out when Uncle quickly separated them.   
"Enough!" Uncle yelled as I glared harshly at Jee staying in place. I can't do anything without making things worse. Though I'm about too. " we are all a bit from being at sea for so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better" He finished as the crew walked off leaving Zuko Iroh and I on the deck.   
"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship" Zuko announced Iroh went to Zuko and put his hand on his shoulder but Zuko shrugged it off. He stormed off walking towards the front of the deck.   
I grabbed Uncle's arm giving him a sad smile and he sighed upset. I hugged him lightly hoping it would help and he hugged me back.   
"Come zora, let's go talk to the crew" I nodded and looked back at Zuko one more time before following. I hope he's okay. Uncle led us to the boiler room where the crew was talking crap about Zuko.  
"I mean who does he think he is?!"   
"Do you really want to know?" Uncle asked, causing the crew to realize we were both standing there.  
"General Iroh, Princess Zora" Lieutenant Jee said quickly standing. " We were just"   
"It's okay, may we join you?"   
"Of course sir" We walked down the stairs together, going to join the crew member's, Uncle took a seat while I remained standing.  
"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much" I looked down at my hands knowing he was going to tell them. I slowly took a seat as he began telling the story.  
Flashback.   
Zuko told me he was going to try to join in on the war meeting today, I told him they wouldn't let him but he ignored me. I followed him to the door having every intention to wait outside. He stepped towards the curtain serving as a door when a guard stepped in his way.  
"Let me in!"   
"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Uncle asked, coming out of nowhere. I watched from the sidelines. Wondering how this would play out.  
"I want to go in the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass"   
"I told you soooo" I whispered, earning a glare from Zuko. Uncle laughed a little before leading Zuko away from the door.  
"You're not missing anything trust me, these meetings are dreadfully boring." Zuko looked down upset and I felt bad for being mean.  
"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko asked, ending with a smile on his face.  
"Very well." I looked up in shock. Uncle was actually going to let him go? No fair! "But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive you know?"  
"Thank you, Uncle!" Zuko said bowing Uncle turned slightly and I smiled.  
"I was just here because I had nothing else to do. I'll wait until you guys are done out here" Zuko smiled at me and Uncle nodded before leading Zuko into the room. I opened my book and sat on the ground.   
flashback end  
I was never told what happened in the war meeting but I guess I'm about to find out.  
"I led prince Zuko into the meeting and he sat by me. At the meeting, a general started talking about where the earth kingdom camps were concentrated."  
"A dangerous battalion of their strongest earth benders and fiercest warriors are here" the old general spoke out. "So I am recommending the 41st division"  
" ‘But the 41st is made up entirely of new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful earth kingdom battalion?’ I remember another general spoke out,” Iroh said." ‘They'll be used as a distraction while we attack from the rear’ He proposed. Of course I remember these details word for word. I think they will always be scarred into my memory." Iroh spoke before continuing what happened in the war room.   
"What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"   
"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them" Zuko yelled. "Even though I told him not to, He still spoke out. Everyone in the room was shocked. Zuko was right you see. But it was not his place to speak out and there were dire consequences" Uncle finished.  
"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Firelord became very angry with him.He said that prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this"   
"Agni Kai" Lieutenant Jee spoke in surprise. I let out a shaky breath while looking down again. I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to look back up. It was Uncles but he wasn't looking at me. I let out another breath before straightening back out." A fire duel"  
"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood" I clenched my hands into fists tightly remembering that day. Sitting next to Azula and Uncle I wanted to run away or wake up. Anything to make this nightmare end." when he turned to face his opponent he was surprised to see it was not the general"   
"Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Firelord's war room it was the Firelord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father"  
"When prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. I remember he said 'Please father I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!' and I remember my brother saying 'you will fight for your honor' and Zuko replied with 'i meant you no disrespect I am your loyal son' "  
"' rise and fight prince Zuko!' ' I won't fight you'' you will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher' I looked away and zora clung to my arm. "   
"I hid in his shoulder"   
"And Zuko screamed in pain."  
"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident" I shook my head lightly biting the inside of my cheek and holding back tears. I hate remembering that day.  
"It was no accident, after the duel the Firelord said that by refusing to fight Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the avatar. Only then could he return with his honor"  
"So that’s why he's so obsessed. Capturing the avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal" Lieutenant Jee remarked.  
"Things will never return to normal but the important thing is the avatar gives Zuko hope."   
"That still doesn't explain one thing. If that's how prince Zuko was banished" Jee turned his gaze towards me " Why are you here" Uncle went to tell some lie but I spoke up.  
"I ran away" all the crew members looked shocked." I may be Azula's twin but I've always been closer to Zuko. Uncle has always been there for me, and it just wouldn't have been the same without them. No Zuko and no Uncle is no place I want to be. It may make me look like the dependent little sister but in reality, Zuko and my Uncle are my family and I don't want to be without that. Besides, Uncle Iroh makes the best tea and Zuko's a great sparring partner" I finished with a smile.   
"You mean to tell me we could all get in trouble for harboring a runaway?" Jee spoke out in worry and Uncle shook his head.  
"My brother knows very well that she's here. He has spun it to be that she decided to help her brother on his journey at his request. But in reality, she just didn't want to be in a palace alone" they all nodded at that and I stood up uncomfortable with the conversation topic and went to find Zuko. Before I could something hit the ship causing it to rock and I screamed tumbling to the ground. I felt someone grab my arm and steady me and I looked up to see one of the crew members from the room I was just in.  
"Be careful princess" I nodded in response and we both rushed onto the deck only to see the storm had grown worse. Zuko rushed out onto deck followed by everyone else. I was having trouble keeping my balance and Zuko gently grabbed my arm pulling me to his side so I wouldn't fall.  
"Where were we hit" he yelled out  
"I don't know," Lieutenant Jee yelled back.  
"Look," Uncle yelled pointing up, we looked up only to see the helmsman dangling close to falling. If he fell he could die.  
"The helmsman!" Zuko yelled, panicking he let go of me and quickly ran to the ladder climbing up. I stumbled around a bit before crouching down to get a better standing. I would help if I wasn't so clumsy. I'd just make things worse. Lieutenant Jee followed after him and a wave suddenly came towards the boat crashing into it and most of it spilled over. I screamed and quickly stumbled out of the way, when suddenly lightning struck out and Uncle somehow redirected it?!   
"Uncle?!"   
"Later" he yelled back, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the way of another wave. The helmsman lost his grip and fell but Zuko was able to catch his wrist in time and swing him over to Jee who was able to grab a hold of him and safely take him down. They both gained more respect for each other. Uncle let go of me to go help and I screamed when I slipped and lost my balance sliding down the side of the deck towards the ocean and hitting the metal wall holding on for dear life.  
"the avatar!"   
"Are you serious Zuko!" I yelled, still gripping the side of the boat terrified.   
"What do you want to do sir?" Jee asked  
"Let him go" Zuko stated calmly  
"Thank spirits!" I yelled as a wave came crashing over me and I closed my eyes holding tighter to the ship.  
"We need to get this ship to safety"  
"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," Uncle said, also calm as they all looked out to sea.  
"That's great and all but can someone help me!" I yelled out still terrified. I hate the ocean! Another wave came and I lost my grip on the ship but before I could panic or fall into the water I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me up tightly. I looked up to see Zuko had grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to stumble.   
"DON'T EVER MAKE US GO INTO A STORM AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not letting go. I heard Uncle chuckle as he saw Zuko walking back to where he was originally. I didn't budge and Zuko didn't try to make me. He could let me go when we weren't in the middle of a typhoon. We made it to the eye of the storm and I still wouldn't let go.  
"Were safe. you can let go now!" I slowly put my legs down on the deck realizing we weren't rocking as bad before fully letting go and stepping back. I then rushed forward and tackled Zuko onto the floor. Punching him in the chest lightly.  
"Don't ever make us do that again!"   
"Okay okay! Get off!" he yelled, shoving me off and standing.  
"Uncle, I'm sorry," Zuko said while standing by Uncle again while I stayed laying on the deck.   
"Your apology is accepted" Uncle replied placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder.  
"Not by me it isn't!"   
"I don't care" Zuko responded as Uncle walked away when Appa came out of the water with Aang on his back but Zuko didn't do anything. Just watched him leave. I felt someone grab my wrist and help me up. Uncle smiled at me before leading me towards the kitchen.  
"How about a cup of calming jasmine tea?" I nodded eagerly and ran towards the kitchen happy to be somewhat indoors. Jee saw me running and laughed a little when he saw my destination. I turned my head and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Maybe now we can all get along.


	12. chapter twelve - The blue spirit

“Are you still not talking to him?" Jee asked as he approached where I was sitting on the bridge staring out a window.  
"Nope!" I replied popping the p. Not bothering to look from my spot.   
"You know he did apologize" Uncle responded from his place at the pai sho board and Lieutenant Jee went back to looking over a map.   
"To you not me" I responded stubbornly. Uncle let out a sigh before I'm sure he shook his head. I walked over to stand by the crew members playing with my Uncle and looked over the game. Uncle was clearly winning. when Zuko walked into the room, returning from wherever he stalked off too. He nodded towards everyone but I specifically refused eye contact or acknowledgment. I heard a sigh before Zuko walked past me and to Jee.   
"Any news?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly. A thinking look on his face.   
"We haven't been able to pick up the avatars trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast" Jee cut off when it suddenly got dark causing me to look over my shoulder. A ship was passing by extremely close. This caught everyone's attention and we all watched.  
"What do they want?" Zuko stated the question I'm sure most of us were thinking.   
"Perhaps a sporting game of pai sho" Uncle replied rubbing his hands together.  
"Or maybe they heard about our music nights" I replied sarcastically. I think Uncle thought I was serious as he looked at me and smiled enthusiastically. They started boarding and I unconsciously stepped closer to Zuko who had his back to the windows waiting for whoever was on board the other ship to approach us. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back causing me to stumble backward next to Zuko.   
A man came on board and brought a scroll with two others following closely behind. He stood in front of Zuko and I before getting ready to present it. the other two men flanking him. I shifted my weight so I was standing slightly to my left. Keeping my arms crossed and watching boredly. Zuko standing similar to me and an irritated look graced his face.  
"the hunt for the avatar has been given prime importance" His voice sounds weird. he's trying to sound official but he really just sounds stupid. " All information regarding the avatar must be reported directly to admiral Zhao"   
"Zhao has been promoted? Welllll good for him" Uncle said as he beat the other crew members at the game. the crew member facepalming.   
"I wonder why he got promoted," I said under my breath.  
"I've got nothing to report to Zhao" Zuko stated looking at me before looking at the ground. "Now get off my ship and let us pass"   
"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area"   
"Good for him," I stated boredly.  
"OFF MY SHIP" Zuko yelled, lunging forward. The men started to leave as Uncle said  
"Excellent! I take the pot. But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again" Zuko stalked off staring at the wall and I walked towards my room. I wanted to help Zuko but I was still angry at him and Uncle wasn't helping.   
"Why are you so mad at me" I heard from behind me as I left. I turned slightly and saw Zuko walking towards me. " I already apologized about the storm and I promised not to do it again" I just rolled my eyes and left. couldnt that idiot figure out I wasn't mad about the storm? at least not fully. I knew he was sneaking off at night. I lay next to him half the time! And he still hasn't told me anything about it. I mean he tells me everything. Why stop now? I heard footsteps following and when we were fully in the hallway out of earshot I turned.  
"I'm not mad at you because of the storm."   
"Then why?"   
"Because you keep sneaking off and not even letting me know! You're supposed to be my best friend not only my older brother Prince Zuko!"   
"Why does it matter so much," Zuko asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Because when I have a dream about you dying i'd like to be able to find you so I know you're not actually dead!" I yell out frustrated looking towards the floor. Before I could blink Zuko had lunged towards me wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
"I'm not dying anytime soon. If you go to my room and I'm not there just wait. I promise i'll always be there" I sniffled and nodded. Burying my head further into his chest. Sometimes being short is a blessing. It makes you feel safer when people hug you. Especially when it's someone like your older brother. He let go and I stepped back wiping my nose.   
"I'm going to change, meet me on the deck" I nodded and walked towards the deck. I don't feel like sparing but I know he needs to let some anger out. I like watching him firebend sometimes. Some people think firebending isn't a gift and that it's a curse. All it does is burn as they would say. But I don't think that way. Fire is light. it's beautiful and warm. It cooks our food to safe temperatures and gives us comfort in hard times and winter. It heats our tea and warms our baths. Without fire, we wouldn't have light. Everything has a balance. My Uncle taught me that when I was little.   
As I stepped on deck I found a nice place to sit and watch the sky slowly transition to the beautiful shades of an orange sunset as Zuko finally came up. He nodded towards me and I smiled in his direction. He walked a safe distance away before he started. I watched as he bent wave after wave of fire. Trying to get all of his anger out in his stances. The power of his fire never ceases to amaze me when he's angry. I'm sure it could rival Azula's, maybe even fathers. Not Uncles but probably fathers. After a while, I heard footsteps approaching and Apparently Zuko did too. As he finished his assault and stopped standing with his back to me and whoever approached.   
"Is everything okay?" Uncle asked as he handed me a cup of tea. It seemed to be Jin sang, Uncles favorite. " It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order" It's been an hour already?   
"I don't care what they do," Zuko replied looking back for a split second before looking out towards the sea again.   
“Zuko" I muttered sadly.  
"Don't give up hope yet, You can still find the avatar before Zhao"   
"How Uncle? '' Zuko asked with desperation on his face. "With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the avatar!" he turned away again and I quickly put my cup down on the deck not caring if it broke. I stood and went to run forward when Uncle stopped me.   
"My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all" Zuko finished and Uncle dropped his hand. I ran forward hugging him from behind.   
"you have us" I responded nuzzling my face into his back not letting go. I felt his hands rest on mine as Uncle stepped towards us putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. I know what I said didn't help much but I hope at least this does. As it got later I walked off to my room wanting to brush out my hair and take out the top knot. Sometimes the damn thing gives me a headache. Once I finished I went to my wardrobe to change my clothes when someone knocked on my door.  
"Come in," I yelled, stepping away from the wardrobe. The door opened to show Zuko dressed in all black. I cocked my head curiously and waited for an explanation. He walked fully into my room closing the door behind him.   
"I'm leaving i'll be back by morning"   
"where"   
"Zhao's got the avatar" I turned as he spoke and grabbed a black hoodie that was skin-tight before turning.   
"You really expect me to let you go alone?"   
"You don't have a mask" he responded easily. I rolled my eyes in response.  
"Who says I have to go in? I could easily watch you back and stay out making sure no one tails you"   
"No Zora"   
"What's stopping me?" he let out a loud sigh before seeming to give in.   
"Fine hurry up" he responded, turning towards my door. I quickly changed into the hoodie and pulled some shoes on, grabbing some throwing knives just in case. I tapped Zuko on the shoulder and he wordlessly nodded before opening the door and stalking out. I followed and we snuck off the ship sneaking towards the compound they held Aang in. We ran through the woods trying to stay quiet. I had a feeling the reason he'd been sneaking off every night was to stalk Zhao. How else would he know where to go. We suddenly stopped and he nodded up towards the trees. I nodded back in response and climbed the nearest one. Trying my best not to fall I don't need him making fun of me for that.   
As soon as I got up he started running silently towards the destination and I climbed higher looking for a branch close to the next tree and repeating the process until a carriage went by. Stopping I looked around and saw my brother sneaking over to it and going under. I climbed the tree higher until I knew I was out of sight. And let out a silent breath before sitting on the branch and letting my legs dangle as I wait. I have a feeling it'll be awhile I played with my hair that had fallen into my face. It had been a while since I left anywhere with my hair down completely. It felt weird but nice. Maybe one day i'll wear my hair down? Nah, my top knot is a show of my nation. Of my place in the palace. It's a sense of pride if I were to cut it I would be turning my back on my people.  
As much as I don't agree with my father I'll never denounce my family. that would be turning my back on my Uncle, Lu ten, my brother. I will never turn my back on them. My sister? Definitely, my father? Most certainly, but not my brother or Uncle.   
Well, this is boring. I'm not sure how long it's been since Zuko went into the compound but it's so quiet! It's been at least an hour and still nothing! Even my own thoughts are bored! I didn't even know that was possible! Or well I did back home things got boring especially during father's speeches. This is almost just as bad! Almost. I still think his speeches are worse. I heard a lot of screaming so I checked out of my daydream to see Zuko walking backward? What the heck? Why is he walking! Before I knew it he let his guard down and got hit in the face by an arrow. Only to reveal he had been holding onto Aang?   
I jumped off my tree ready to blow my cover when I saw Aang blow a bunch of smoke and grab my brother. He took off towards the trees. I quickly climbed back up ready to follow him wherever he decided to take him. Did he know that was Zuko? Or was he just helping him out because he helped him? whatever the case I'm not losing sight of them. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize Aang had stopped running and knew someone was following him. Before I could notice however he bent air at me throwing me off guard and causing me to fall out of the tree landing on my back hard.   
"Oof" I involuntarily made a noise as I landed and I didn't move. Maybe he'll think I died? I heard movement and then something poking me over and over. I groaned before opening my eyes and grabbing the stick he was poking me with and threw it.   
"It's you!"   
"Hi?"   
"Who are you!?" Aang demanded while getting in a defensive stance. I let out a breath before sitting up slowly and throwing my hands up in mock surrender.  
"I'm Zuko's sister, my names Zora" I responded   
"Why are you here!" he demanded again. I rolled my eyes before gesturing over to my unmasked brother.   
"I was supposed to be the lookout, seems that failed"   
"Why didn't you help us?!"   
"How was I supposed to? Bend fire until I got hit with an arrow? Exposing my identity and letting them know it was Zuko who broke into the compound?" Aang didn't reply and I sighed before rubbing my arms and pushing my hair back. I really wished I had tied it up now. It's starting to bother me.   
"Why did you save me?"   
"Honestly? No clue I was just following Zuko"   
"So you blindly follow someone?" I shrugged in response.  
"He's my brother"   
"So you don't care what happens to the world?!"   
"I never said I didn't care. I don't really care who wins the war if I'm being honest. I just want the war to end. I follow Zuko because he's my older brother. Wouldn't you?"   
"Not if he were crazy and trying to destroy the world!"   
"Zuko's not crazy, and I honestly don't think he's trying to destroy the world. We are simply doing what we have to do" I responded without caring. The avatar could hate me all he wanted. Just like that Sokka kid, I didn't need their approval.   
"What you have to? Why don't you just choose what you want to do? Do you honestly want the fire nation to win! It could destroy all the nations! Do you not care about anyone else's suffering!"   
"Like I said I don't care about this war. I know it may make me seem cold-hearted but I have no current stance on who I want to win or lose. Obviously I care about others suffering but I care about my brother more. If I had to choose between saving the world and him I would choose him."   
"That's selfish!"   
"Maybe, but he's family. I'd do the same for my Uncle."   
"You're blind to the rest of the world!"   
"That may be but as long as my brother and Uncle are happy I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to bring them happiness."  
"Even the whole world?"   
"yes. I'm sure Sokka would do the same for Katara. If the circumstances were different."   
"I don't think so"   
"That's a matter of opinion Aang. Speaking of which, where are your friends? And your giant buffalo thing."   
"His name’s Appa! And he's a sky bison!" Aang yelled defensively  
"Sorry" I raised my hands in mock surrender again and put them down in front of me looking over towards Zuko who hadn't stirred. Hopefully, he's okay.   
"And they're sick. Appa and Momo are watching out for them."   
"Momo?"   
"My lemur" I nodded in understanding but in reality, I was just trying to make conversation.   
"The arrow that knocked my brother out. It didn't pierce the skin right?"   
"No, I don't think they wanted to kill him."   
"Probably not" I responded and we didn't say much after that. As the sun started to rise Zuko started to wake up. I stood ready to help him when Aang spoke up.  
"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with before the war started. I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble together" Aang stated looking towards me before back towards nothing. "He was one of the best friends I've ever had" and then he looked back towards my brother. "And he was from the fire nation just like you two"   
I looked over to gage Zuko's reaction but he seemed to be actively listening.   
"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" Zuko stood up lashing out at Aang and shooting a giant flame towards him. Aang jumped up barely missing it before disappearing into the trees. Zuko stood there watching him disappear before I spoke up.  
"Zuko?" he looked over to me, showing he was listening. " Do you think we could've been friends? If we were born back then?"   
"No."   
"I didn't think so either," I responded even though a small part of me wished we could have been. We made our way back to the ship getting on the small boat and making our way back. The trip was silent. Neither of us had much to say. When we finally got back and the boat was raised into the ship Zuko and I walked up to the main deck to see Iroh playing the tsungi horn.   
"Where have you been, Prince Zuko, Princess Zora? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song" Uncle stated quite happily. Zuko just walked past before turning slightly  
"I'm going to bed" and with that, he walked off "no disturbances" he finished while holding his head. I let out a breath before looking towards Uncle who had started playing again. I guess he wasn't expecting much of an answer from me. I just sat down tiredly beside my Uncle and listened to him play. Staring out at the sky and the sea. Something Aang had said was bothering me.   
"Why don't you just choose what you want to do? You're blind to the rest of the world. How do you not care about others suffering?" Did I really not care? Or am I simply lying to myself so I can pretend to be okay with everything happening? I looked down at my hands before speaking.   
“Uncle?" he stopped playing and looked over to me.   
"Yes, Zora?"   
"Am I selfish? Am I doing the right thing? "   
"You are far from selfish princess zora. But even still, everyone's a little selfish. That's what it is to be human. None of us are perfect." I nodded in response.   
"Do you think we have a right to choose? Aren't our destiny's already chosen for us?" I heard a sigh before a response.   
"Your destiny is whatever you make it out to be. It cannot be chosen for you and you cannot choose it for yourself. Do what you think is right, and the path will make itself clear to you"   
"That didn't help," Uncle laughed before going back to playing and I let out another sigh blowing my hair that had landed in my face before standing and walking towards my room. I needed some rest. maybe it'll help my thoughts?


	13. chapter thirteen - The stowaway

Well, I'm bored. Today has been surprisingly uneventful. I'm not even so sure what to do with myself! Uncle and Zuko were doing something together and I was sitting bored on the deck by myself. I get they need their alone time but geez was that boring for me! I can't tease Zuko or learn from Uncle Iroh. What was I supposed to do? I groaned out of boredom when suddenly something ran into the ship.   
"What the?" I stood up fast preparing to attack when some giant beast climbed on board.   
"Watch out" Jee yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.   
"Stand back" another yelled out.   
"What the heck is that thing?" No one bothered responding. Well don't I just love being ignored. Zuko and Iroh joined us shortly after and I stood beside Zuko.   
"Get back! we're after a stowaway!"   
"There are no stowaways on my ship" Zuko responded as the three of us stepped forward.   
“Well technically" Uncle glared in my direction and I stopped talking. when the beast suddenly pulled up and pulled a piece of the deck up and threw it towards us. Zuko grabbed me and pulled me in front of him shielding us both while ducking, He pulled us both back up and glared at the women on the beast. He slowly let go of me and I quickly checked myself over. I was fine. I looked over to Zuko and he nodded to me at least confirming he was fine and I was as well.  
Suddenly a man dressed in earth kingdom clothes came running out of the hole towards us. I cringed back Apparently there was another stowaway on this ship. I wonder how long he's been here? The beast shot its tongue out and hit the man in several different places. He fell unable to move.  
"He's paralyzed," Zuko said in complete astonishment  
"Only temporarily, the toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he'll be in jail and will have my money," The girl responded, picking the man up and slinging him onto the back of her beast.  
"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko questioned stepping towards her. I stayed next to my Uncle and watched perplexed.   
"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," she said, patting the beast before climbing on. That thing was creepy.   
"Well I'm impressed," Uncle Iroh said. I looked at him weirdly and Zuko continued to glare at the lady. She whipped her beast and off they went. I cringed when she whipped him. The poor thing. We ran to the side of the ship to see her leave and Uncle stroked his beard   
"Very impressed," he stated creepily. Zuko glared at him and I made a face of disgust.   
"Ew," I muttered while walking off. I had a feeling we'd be going after her soon. So much for an uneventful day. I threw on my minimalist armor and walked back to where we kept the rhinos seeing Zuko preparing one standing with Uncle Iroh.   
"Leaving without me?" Zuko turned around before sighing.   
"It's going to be a gross pub filled with criminals, you shouldn't be there" I just shrugged and walked towards them.   
"Are you gonna stop me?" He let out a groan in anger before shaking his head. We left making our way to wherever she ran off too. After a couple of minutes, we arrived outside of some shabby looking bar. A lot of cheering was going on inside. For what? I'm not sure. As we walked in Zuko decided to piss people off.  
"Out of my way! Step aside filth" I walked between Zuko and Iroh rolling my eyes at Zuko's words.   
"He means no offense, I'm certain you bathe regularly," Uncle told everyone as we walked by trying to not start a fight.  
"I need to talk to you" Zuko exclaimed when we approached the girl from earlier.   
"Well, if it isn't my new friends. angry boy Uncle lazy and the invisible girl" Uncle laughed Zuko glared and I looked confused. Invisible? She smirked before quickly ending the arm wrestling match she was competing in. Causing some cheers and some boos as money rained down.  
"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back!" Yeah I somehow don't think that's gonna happen Zuko.   
"I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money," she replied while gathering the money that she had won from the match. "Drinks on me!" she shouted afterward.   
"Hardly" again like earlier no one seemed to hear me. Maybe that's what she meant by invisible? Zuko lunged forward grabbing her arm before getting in her face  
"Money isn't what I had in mind" He pulled her up and she followed him outside. Uncle and I trailing behind.   
"I need you to find someone," Zuko stated, holding out Katara's necklace.   
"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you" I smirked at her reply as she casually leaned against her shirshu.   
"It's not the girl I'm after, It's the bald monk she's traveling with"   
"Aw so her boyfriend took off?" My face screwed up in disgust and she started laughing.   
"No!" I responded grossed out at the thought of dating Aang. He's literally a child!   
"Whatever you say"   
"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for" she scoffed at that before getting ready to climb on her beast.  
"Forget it"   
"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold!" Uncle added,  
"Uh, who's we?" I asked, I sure as heck wasn't contributing. I didn't have any copper pieces. Let alone gold. She hopped off her beast and approached Uncle.   
"Make it your weight and we got a deal"   
"Hahahaha you got it" Uncle responded laughing heavily. I looked at Uncle weirdly and didn't say anything. I feel like I'll just be ignored again.   
"Get on!" She yelled as she ran towards her beast. Zuko looked towards me than Uncle and I looked at both of them before we obliged. Uncle in front then Zuko and then me. She ran towards her beast’s nose holding the necklace and then jumping on as well. The beast took off and we all held on. We traveled for a while before arriving outside a herbalist Institute.  
"Out for a bit of fresh air are we" an old lady with a cat asked.   
"We're looking for someone!" My brother said.  
"I hope it's not Miyuki. Miyuki did you get in trouble with the fire nation again?" The old lady said looking down at her cat. I giggled softly as the cat meowed.   
"The avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving" June said before making her shirshu take off again. She had told us her name previously and we told her who we were searching for. Fair trade I guess. Not too long after we arrived at a village that looked like a war between earth benders had happened. People fled screaming as we rushed in on the shirshu.   
"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked.  
"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here" June replied  
"We have no time for this," Zuko gruffly said, jumping off the shirshu and grabbing the necklace on his way down. He held the necklace out to the beast again and it flicked its tongue out aiming for Zuko who barely dodged.   
"Hey watch it!" Uncle and I laughed.   
"Aweee look, he likes you!" June stated as Uncle's laughter started to die and mine only got louder.   
"Care to hear your fortune handsome?" An old lady asked Uncle and I made a face hearing her flirt with Uncle.   
"At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery" Uncle said while Zuko climbed on this time behind me.   
"Well that's morbid" I replied.  
"It may be but it's true" Uncle responded before we took off again. I'm bored, I wonder how many more places we're gonna stop before we find them. I leaned back into Zuko letting go of Uncle slightly before closing my eyes. I'm bored and tired. Might as well rest a bit.  
"What are you doing?" Zuko questioned.   
"Resting" I boredly replied. Zuko let out a sigh but didn't bother trying to move me.  
"Don't you too start getting lovey-dovey back there" June spoke out.   
"Ew that's my brother/sister" Zuko and I replied at the same time. June didn't bother responding and I laid back for a couple of hours before finally opening my eyes and looking around at my surroundings. Nothing but trees. I guess it's a nice change from nothing but water.A few minutes past before we arrived at someplace that had a distinct smell. We burst open the gates and the shirshu let out a roar before charging. It sniffed around before letting out another noise.   
"We’re getting close," June told us before whipping her pore companion. It took off through another set of gates and back into the forest. It picked up its speed and ran full force towards Katara and the avatar. As well as the girl's brother Sokka. We ran up to them jumping behind them. They tried to get away but the shirshu cornered them.   
"So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left she's way too pretty for you, and that must be your boyfriend" June spoke out as Zuko and I jumped off the shirshu and approached the two water tribe siblings.   
"Where is he? Where's the avatar" Zuko yelled out while I got in a stance ready to lash out if needed. Sokka stood protectively in front of his sister as I'm sure Zuko has done many times for me.   
" We split up, he's long gone," Sokka told us.   
"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko replied.  
"Why would you ask that?" I said rolling my eyes. Knowing exactly what the response that he was going to get was.  
"Pretty stupid." Sokka paused, smirking before grabbing his sister's arm. "run!" He yelled trying to flee with his sister. Zuko and I stood there as the shirshu paralyzed them both.  
"What are we supposed to do now?"   
"It's seeking a different scent, perhaps something that the avatar held" June responded as her beast started nuzzling through Sokka's stuff. Zuko picked up Sokka and I grabbed Katara. We slung them on the back of the shirshu and I jumped on behind Uncle. Zuko jumped on behind me and grabbed a hold of Katara's shirt. We ran off in trace of the avatar before arriving at the same place as before knocking down the newly repaired gates.   
"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle" Zuko exclaimed I jumped off ignoring my brother's protest before glancing around. Maybe he was here somewhere? The shirshu suddenly jumped up on its hindlegs causing everyone hanging on to fall off. I looked up to see Aang flying around on his glider. Good thing I jumped off.   
"Aang" Katara spoke out joyfully. I ran over to my brother helping him up as June climbed back onto her shirshu. June charged after Aang but suddenly was knocked off course by Appa attacking the shirshu. Zuko and I approached Aang before Zuko attacked. Aang blocking and fighting back. I stood and watched. If he needed my help I'd lend a hand but so far I don't think it was necessary. They chased each other fighting back and forth before there was an explosion. I backed up as they both flew onto the roofs.Definitely not my fight. I stood there for a bit kind of watching the chaos when I was suddenly hit in the back of the head. I stumbled before regaining my balance and turned to see who hit me.  
"Do you have a death wish" I stated seeing the water tribe boy standing there smirking. I shot fire out at him as he dodged and we went back and forth. I was completely distracted by my fight with him that I didn't even notice that the ladies who made the perfume here had dumped it everywhere. Until of course, I saw the shirshu go crazy. I ducked its tongue as it shot out randomly. That is until Sokka shoved me and I fell causing the tongue to hit me and I laid giving up. Landing near my brother and Uncle.   
"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit by the tongue" Zuko spoke out.   
"Shhhh" Uncle whispered  
"Ew!" I yelled out even from where I was I could hear him. This sucked. that and the fact Sokka poked me once or twice for good measure.   
"Poke me again and next time we meet I'll make sure to burn you" I guess he backed off after that and I sighed in irritation. Soon enough they were on Appa leaving and I was stuck waiting for the effects to wear off. When it eventually did we cut our losses and headed back to the ship. Zuko stomped off to his room and I went with Uncle to drink some tea.   
"You seem angry," Uncle Iroh said in the silent room. I let out a huff not bothering to respond. "What's the matter?"   
"That stupid water tribe kid outsmarted me. I'm supposed to be stronger, instead, I got outsmarted from some stupid teen who thinks a boomerang could take out Zuko."   
"Well, he is older. You're only 14, Zora."   
"It wouldn't have worked on Azula."   
"You're not Azula"   
"No, but I should be smarter like her! I'm her twin Uncle! I had the same education! Why can't I be stronger? Smarter! I'm so sick of always being Zuko and Azula's little sister and nothing more! I want to be known as Zora. just once! Not the runaway, not the weaker twin or the banished prince's shadow. I just want to be me! I want to be stronger, I need to be stronger!" I let out before walking out of the room. I know I shocked my Uncle. I try to keep the dramatics for Zuko but I just can't take it. I want to be more than just the youngest or the training dummy. I want to be known for something other than that.


	14. chapter 14 - Zuko

"Winter spring summer and all"   
"Winter spring summer and fall"   
"Four seasons for love"   
“Four seasons for love" Uncle and I sang as two crew members danced and Jee played an instrument. Uncle had convinced me a couple of weeks back to sing during music nights. No such luck on Uncle's part with Zuko though. He hates the idea of music nights. Suddenly Jee struck a wrong chord on his instrument and I cringed turning with Uncle to see Zhao had boarded our ship.   
"what does he want" I muttered darkly.   
"Perhaps he finally wants to join us for music night" Uncle responded quietly.   
"I doubt it" Zhao walked forward with a smirk while I stepped forward slightly in front of Uncle. I had a score to settle.   
"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Uncle asked, moving to stand next to me and giving me a warning glance.   
"I'm here on recruitment. Anyone crew member willing to join me step forward now" Zhao commanded. I was shocked to see a few people step forward. Including Jee! The trader.   
"Come on," Uncle nudged me as Zhao asked us to take him to Zuko. Uncle and I hurriedly opened the door and Zuko spoke out.   
"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn"   
"No it's about our plans, there's a bit of a problem" Uncle spoke out softly,  
"I think the words 'a bit' are an understatement" I spoke out. before Zhao walked in behind us.   
"I'm taking your crew," Zhao said bluntly.   
"What?!" Zuko yelled stomping towards the man with his fists clenched. I quickly walked over to Zuko's side not wanting to be close to Zhao in any way shape or form.   
"I've recruited them for a bit of an expedition to the north pole"  
"Uncle is that true?"   
"I'm afraid so, he's taking everyone; even the cook!"   
"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the avatar but I can't have you getting in my way again" Zhao stated. I rolled my eyes in response looking over at Zuko to gauge his reaction. Zuko ran towards Zhao in anger before I could stop him.   
"No!" thank spirits for Uncle Iroh who was able to intercept him. Zhao walked towards Zuko's blades on the wall unbothered by Zuko's outburst. He stared at the blades before grabbing them off the walls. Zuko's eyes widening. I nudged him in the side hoping he would wipe that expression off his face.   
"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko"   
"I'm not they're antiques, just decorative" Zuko easily lied  
"Have you heard of the blue spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked I rolled my eyes at the fact I was being ignored, as always.   
"Just rumors, I don't think he is real" Uncle replied.   
"He's real, alright. He's a criminal" Zhao stated walking towards us. Zuko pushed me slightly behind him also as always. Why does everyone either ignore me or treat me like a defenseless baby? "And an enemy of the fire nation, but I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon" Zhao finished.  
" If he's a spirit, how would 'justice' catch up to him?" I said while looking Zhao in the eye as he left. He turned to look at me, irritation clear on his face.   
"It's just a name"   
"Well, who gave it that? And why are we assuming it's a he? If it's not a spirit then why call whoever it is one? Why grace them a name at all when they're an enemy wouldn't it be better not too?"   
"By the way you're defending the blue spirit, maybe it's you," Zhao said annoyed while walking towards me, Zuko cutting him off before he could get in my face.   
"I'm just curious, you seem to forget I'm here every single time and trust me I always have plenty to say" I retorted.   
"Princess Zora, that Is enough!" Uncle said while glaring at me. " I'm very sorry for any disrespect on my nieces part."   
"It's fine," Zhao said while turning to leave. " The young princess must have forgotten her place, must have learned from her brother. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands. If you change your mind" and he shut the door and left. As soon as the door slammed Zuko and Uncle Iroh turned to glare at me.   
"What?"   
"Next time, keep your mouth shut!" Zuko yelled angrily.   
"You mean like every time!? I'm not a child, and You are not in charge of me Zuko!" Uncle Iroh stood watching us shaking his head at our argument.   
" No, but I am your older brother! And I have every single right to protect you and I can't do that if you don't listen to me!"   
"You don't need to protect me! I never said I wanted you to! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"   
"Are you serious!" Zuko yelled slowly walking towards me and getting into my face seething in anger.   
"Yes," I yelled back, staring him down.   
"Fine! Then I'll stop, but don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed!"   
"Fine!" I yelled while walking around Zuko and opening his door. " Out of everyone I know, everyone who doubts me, I never thought you'd be one of them" I stated before walking out and going to my room.   
An hour or so went by as I stayed laying in my room thinking. a knock rang out on my door before I opened. I stayed staring at my ceiling.   
"Would you join me for a walk, maybe prince Zuko will join. It's a nice night for it and it may clear your head"   
"Why would I want to go?" I asked while sitting up " So Zuko can yell at me more about how defenseless I am?"   
"Because you love your Uncle and he's asking you to go with him" I smiled lightly before standing up with a sigh.  
"You've made a great argument. How could I refuse that?" Uncle smiled at me before turning.   
"Come, let's find your brother" I nodded lightly before walking to join him and shutting the door behind me. Walking down the hallways I noticed how eerily silent it's become without the crew. I can't believe they all left.   
"Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked as he knocked. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels"   
"Good riddance to those traders"   
"It's a lovely night for a walk, join us? It would clear your head" I titled my head at Uncle from the hallway, that's the same pitch he gave me! Zuko stayed silent. It's probably because of me. "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy" Uncle finished before closing the door and seeing the look on my face. "What?"   
"That's the same pitch you gave me!"   
"Whoops," Uncle said before laughing. As we walked off the ship Uncle started humming the tune to the song earlier and I sighed while walking slightly behind him. "Why were you so angry earlier?" Uncle asked me as we walked.   
"Because everyone always acts like I don't exist! Or that what I'm saying has no value and I'm sick of it! Zuko was always supposed to be the one who believed in me! Always, but I know he doesn't. And it hurts." I said while tearing up a bit.   
"It's not that Zuko doesn't believe in you, he just wants to protect you, as every older brother wishes to protect his younger sibling."   
"Zuko doesn't protect Azula" Uncle laughed in response.   
"Well, maybe he likes you more" I smiled in thought when we suddenly heard an explosion and turned. Seeing the dock where the boat was on free.   
"Zuko!" Uncle and I yelled at the same time running back to the docks only to see everything on fire.  
"Zuko," Uncle said while looking down in grief  
"No, NO ZUKO!" I screamed trying to jump in the water. He has to be alive. He has to. Uncle grabbed a hold of me pulling me back away from the edge. "No no, let me go! Uncle let me go! He has to be alive! HE can't leave! WE need him, Uncle!"   
"Zora" Uncle said sadly while hugging me close.   
"I Need him, Uncle, I need him"   
"I know Zora"   
"Dad he can't be gone"   
"I know Zora, I know" Uncle stated hugging me as close as possible. I didn't even realize my slip up in calling Uncle Iroh my father. He didn't seem to mind. Little did I know in his head, he felt as if I was his own as I felt like he was more a father to me. Little did I know he felt that way about Zuko as well.   
"As touching as that was can you help me out of the water"   
"Zuko?!" We both yelled in confusion, turning to see Zuko barely able to keep afloat in the water, in Uncle's surprise he loosened his hold on me and I rushed towards the edge of the dock to grab a hold of Zuko's arm and pull him up.   
"What are we going to do," I asked after Uncle had rushed forward to help me get Zuko up.   
"It was pirates," Zuko stated, as he sat on the dock.   
"Huh?"   
"Zhao hired pirates"   
"How do you know?"   
"Who else?"   
"Uncle?" we both asked at the same time.   
"Well we still need a way to the north pole, and we need to keep tabs on Zhao as if you did die. So there's only one way" Zuko and I looked at each other before looking back at Uncle as he started explaining his plan.   
"This is insane!" I exclaimed  
"But it might work," Zuko replied.   
"It's our only option, Are we in agreement," Uncle asked. Zuko nodded before looking at me for my answer. I let out a loud sigh and nodded once.   
"If Zhao irritates me I'm jumping overboard" Uncle and Zuko both laughed at my response before recollecting themselves. "Also one more thing," I said before jumping on top of Zuko causing him to fall backward onto the pier. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you."   
"I'm sorry"   
"Me too, I'm really sorry. I love you"   
"I love you too."  
"Now that that's settled, let's get out other and start phase one" Zuko and I nodded. A while later we arrived at Zhao's ship, Uncle and I anyway. Zuko had to figure out a way on later.   
"We are here to speak with commander Zhao" Some guards nodded before leading us to a room with a giant map on the wall and a table. Zhao ordered some tea to be made and we all took a seat at the table as Uncle explained of Zuko's passing. I looked at the floor sadly, never looking at Zhao directly. I just lost my brother after all.   
" I'm devastated to hear about prince Zuko," Zhao stated as he poured us some tea. "Just devastated" he finished sounding anything but. I sniffled at his words playing my part.   
" The Firelord will not pleased when he learns who was responsible"   
"You know who was behind the attack?"   
"Pirates," I stated looking up from where I was sitting with tears in my eyes that I held back.   
"We had a run-in with them a while back"   
"They must have wanted revenge" I stated while I watched Zhao try to hide a smile behind his cup.   
"So, have you reconsidered my offer?"   
"Yes, I accept. With a few conditions"   
"Oh?" Zhao asked.  
"Princess Zora stays with me. She shares a room with me and when we capture the avatar I bring her home with me."   
"That can be arranged, As long as she doesn't run away again"   
"Then it will be an honor to serve as your general. To the fire nation!" Uncle stated as he raised his cup as a toast. I hadn't even touched mine so I didn't bother.   
"To victory" Zhao added as he lifted his cup and they cheered. They slowly finished their tea as they spoke but I never did touch mine. I felt sick being here. I really hope this plan works out. We walked towards our room passing a guard on the way my head still hung in grief as slight sniffles were heard. We stopped next to each other but never turning to look.  
"Our plan is working perfectly, "Uncle said in a hushed tone.  
"Zhao has no clue" I muttered, whipping the fake tears out of my eyes.   
"You didn't have to do this,"Zuko stated as he took off the front part of his mask.   
"Partners in crime" I replied.   
" No Nephew or niece of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some back up"   
"I'm proof" I muttered with a slight smirk. Causing the other two men to smirk as well.   
"Thank you Uncle, and thank you my little Polarbear cub" I smiled at the nickname before dropping it off my face.   
"Someones coming" Uncle stated turning to face the front. I dropped my face and started sniffling again. Zuko placed his mask back on to conceal his identity." Stay hidden until we get to the north pole."  
"And Aang will be yours" I finished while sniffling getting the fake tears started back up  
"Goodluck" Uncle stated before we went our separate ways. Uncle and I continue to our room and Zuko going wherever he's supposed to be.  
-time skip to a couple of hours later-   
"My fleet is ready," Zhao said as Uncle and I stood behind him. "set a course for the northern water tribe"


	15. chapter fifteen - The Disaster in the North

I looked up from the small corner I was crouched in, dressed in all white with my hair pulled tightly back, to see Zuko had finally shown up.  
"turn around and face the wall" I nodded in response and turned while he changed into his. " Alright, looks like you weren't out of practice. No one suspected a thing. Help me get everything ready" I nodded again and walked over to join him. A couple of minutes in and the door opened. Zuko and I looked back slightly to see our Uncle  
"If you are fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape"  
"I don't need your wisdom right now Uncle"  
"I'm sorry, I just nag you two because... well ever since I lost my son..."  
"Uncle you don't have to say it"   
"We know" I added with a small smile.   
"I think of you two as my own." Zuko turned with a sad look on his face and I walked forward and hugged our Uncle tightly. I'm sure he knows how I feel about him, I mean he basically adopted me when mom left. I let go and stepped back standing by my brother's side again.   
"I know Uncle," Zuko said while bowing " We'll meet again..." Uncle grabbed a hold of Zuko hugging him tightly making me smile. They don't hug often so when they do I know it means something. "After I have the avatar" he finished getting into the one-man canoe and grabbing a hold of me, having me stand in it with him. I would move to sit on the front end once it was in the water.   
"Remember your breath of fire, it could save your guy's lives out there!"   
"We will," Zuko responded.   
"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"   
"we'll be fine!"   
"I love you Uncle," I said before we were completely lowered. As soon as we hit the water I moved carefully to not tip us onto the front end of the canoe and Zuko slowly sat to make sure we wouldn't tip. I grabbed hold of the inside so I have something to hold onto and off we went. It was silent for a while before I decided to speak up.   
"Hey, Zuko do you think your face will heal soon?"   
"Why?"   
"It's kind of gross looking" there was a beat of silence before  
"Ow!" This boy just hit me with a paddle!   
"Whoops, I hope that'll heal soon, the knot on your head is kind of gross looking." I just grumbled as I rubbed my head. "Put your hood up and the mask on you're gonna freeze."   
"I thought you said we'd be fine."   
"We will be if you listen." I rolled my eyes but listened anyway. The last time I said something mean to Zuko he almost died. Considering our current situation, I'd rather listen to him. We went on in silence until we heard some turtle seals communicating. When we finally got to the wall I looked around slowly.   
"So what's the plan?" Zuko looked around, seeming to ignore me "Awww Zuko the turtle seals are so cute!"   
"Shh," Zuko responded before turning the canoe around. "Get off on this iceberg" I nodded and once we were close I jumped silently landing and moving out of the way for Zuko to follow. He climbed up to the top and I slowly joined him terrified of falling in. Zuko focused on the water tribe members patrolling the wall and I focused on not slipping.   
"So?" Zuko didn't respond again and instead focused on the turtle seals and a hole they were jumping into. "You're joking right"   
"Where are they going?"   
"To get food who knows?" I responded to his rhetorical question as he approached the hole.   
"They're coming up for air somewhere."   
"Zuko they can hold their breath longer than we can and who knows if they're going in the right direction. Plus I'm here. I'm a bad swimmer, remember?"   
"Trust me."   
"Zuko" I whined looking around us.   
"Come on" I looked around one last time before joining him. He took in a big breath before diving into the hole. I did the same as terrified as I was standing out here by myself seems like a worse option. When I opened my eyes Zuko was waiting for me and we started swimming following the turtle seals.  
Zuko swam ahead quite faster than I was able to and I struggled to keep up, trying to stay calm. I know the second I panic I'm dead. Seeing I was lagging Zuko turned back and grabbed my hand pulling me forward enough to catch up before continuing. We found a break in the ice finally and Zuko waited for me, grabbing my hand pulling me towards him before pushing me up and out of the hole. I laid on the ground gasping for air as Zuko pulled himself out and did the same. We both shivered as the turtle seals made a lot of noise and Zuko blew some fire out of his mouth and I did the same rubbing my hands together to get more warmth.   
"Be quiet!" Zuko yelled and the seals stopped lowing.   
"Zuko, they're cute, leave them alone" I muttered, hugging myself to retain warmth. Zuko stood and walked towards an area in the cave where water was bursting through as if to mock him the seals started lowing again. "Zuko!" I yelled as I walked after him petting the seals gently. They didn't deserve that! I stood by the seals and continued to pet them. They were so cute and they didn't seem to mind!   
"Come on"   
"Huh" I responded as I looked over at Zuko.   
"Come on!" I walked over to him and he started to climb into the hole. I sighed before following after him. The water current is so strong it's almost too hard to hold on. I'm trying to stay calm so I don't lose my breath but it's hard when I'm pushing myself as hard as I am. We kept pushing until Zuko almost lost his footing. I quickly stopped and waited for him to get it back and we finally found the end of the tunnel.   
he pulled himself out waiting for me and then swimming up towards a small opening of water. I quickly joined him and gasped in air. Zuko went slightly under the water and I stayed where I was happy to have a source of oxygen as I managed to keep myself afloat. Zuko popped up once more.   
"Come on" I nodded in response and we both took a deep breath before dipping under again. We swam through a new opening and I really hope this is the way out, I don't know how much more of swimming through ice water my body can take. We swam up finding an opening but it was frozen over. Zuko kept beating on the ice hoping it would break easily but it wasn't working. Before he pushed up on the top with his hands heating them to melt the ice when he finally broke through he grabbed my hand again and pushed me through before pulling himself through as well.   
"Can we both agree that swimming sucks and we should never do it again?" I muttered taking in deep breaths of air. Zuko didn't respond as he took in air.   
"We made it"   
"I guess" we took a few minutes of breathing before taking off looking for the avatar as quickly and quietly as possible. This city is massive and it's completely made of ice! How does it never melt?! We ran through the city without any signs of him until we heard Katara speaking to someone. Zuko took off in that direction and I followed.   
"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara replied to someone.   
"Well, aren't you a big girl now?"  
"Zuko don't interrupt, that's rude," I said as we crossed a bridge.   
"No..." Katara spoke out   
"Yes," Zuko replied. " Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you," Zuko said as the other girl ran off leaving Zuko and me alone with Katara and Aang.   
"Zuko?"   
"Stay back, I'll handle it." I nodded and stepped back giving him plenty of room. They started fighting and Katara had immensely improved. " I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you," Zuko spoke out before attacking again. Katara defending and attacking again. I sat on the floor bored. He told me not to get involved so I won't. Not unless he can't handle it. He was quickly overtaken and I stood ready to help.  
"You little peasant. You've found a master haven't you?" Zuko said as he slowly heated up the ball of ice he was trapped in until it exploded. I quickly shielded my face and got in a stance. She was stronger than I expected and I now knew I may have to get involved even if Zuko doesn't want me too. Zuko got overtaken again and frozen to a wall, she quickly turned towards me and started attacking. I defended and started to throw as much fire her way as I could but no sleep for three days and little food caused me to be much weaker than I should have been. Katara knocked me off my feet and I hit my head on the ground hard. I laid there not moving as I'm sure she smirked in victory. until the sun slowly started to rise.  
I looked up as I heard Zuko say " You rise from the moon, I rise with the sun" he was holding on to Aang and I slowly pulled myself up walking over to join him. She slowly knocked out and we took off taking Aang out of the north pole and into a blizzard.   
"Zuko we won't get far in this weather!"  
"I know! But we can't stop, not until we get far enough away. I finally have him. He's mine." I breathed deeply and we continued trudging through the snow. Until Zuko took one wrong step and cracked some ice.   
"Run!" we both yelled and took off as fast as we could to avoid falling.  
"Zuko run!" I yelled desperately. I already almost lost him once. I don't want that to happen again. He tripped while running but managed to fling themselves to safety. I looked ahead and thought I saw something peeking out through the snow.  
"Zuko!" I yelled pointing ahead.   
"Shelter" Zuko pulled Aang through the snow and I ran ahead to make sure it was actually a cave. Thankfully it was. A small one but shelter is shelter. Zuko pulled himself and the avatar into the cave and dropped him on the floor. Grabbing the rope he brought with us he quickly tied Aang up and leaned against the cave walls. I laid down using my fire breath to keep myself warm and slowly closed my eyes. I need a nap. I'm too exhausted. I couldn't sleep stowed away with the lifeboats and Uncle couldn't really sneak me much food. For this plan to work I had to hide a day prior to us arriving. Zhao would have probably made me stay behind on a different ship under watchful eyes of guards. So I had to find some way to escape with Zuko and this was the only way. I think Zuko thought I was asleep as he began speaking to Aang.  
"I finally have you but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister." which one? "Everything always came easy to her" not me, Azula? "She's a firebending prodigy...and everyone adores her" definitely not me. "My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born" and he says I was born as the perfect tool for Azula's continued growth. "I don't need luck though, I don't want it.I've always had to struggle and fight, and that makes me strong... it's made me who I am"  
I wanted to speak up but I knew if I did he'd become angry. I rolled away from his view and let a single teardrop from my face. I can't believe he feels the same way I do. How did I not see it? I was so concerned with myself that I didn't even see he was hurting from the same self-doubt that our father had inflicted on the both of us. I obviously knew he was hurting but not from the same thing as me. Suddenly Aang took in a deep breath and Zuko spoke.   
"Guess we'll be here awhile" I sniffled lightly and curled into a smaller ball. I was cold but I also was upset. I wonder what my mom would say to him? I wonder what she'd say to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it slowly started to warm, warming up my arm and the warmth continued slowly getting rid of my shivering that I hadn't even noticed. Of course, Zuko did, he's always looking out for me, I should have been looking out for him too.   
"Zora wake up"   
"hmm?"   
"You're not keeping yourself warm, stay awake" I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and nodded, wiping my eyes discreetly and staring out the entrance of the cave. Zuko stood as a bright light suddenly enveloped the cave. I stood as well and watched Aang as Zuko starred outside. Aang woke up and sat up looking around confused.   
"Welcome back"   
"Good to be back," Aang stated glaring at Zuko.   
"Hello again" I gave a fake smile and he turned his head to glare at me. He took in a deep breath and blew it out causing me to smash into Zuko who smashed into the cave wall and knocked himself out of the cave. I quickly got up and ran after him, Zuko following after me. I did not just stow away for two days, swim through an ice-cold ocean, run discreetly through a city full of people who hate me, and run through a blizzard just for him to get away now! Normally I don't care but i'm tired and hungry, I just wanna rest. Zuko reached Aang before me and pulled him up by the back of his shirt and I stood by in a firebending stance, but with how exhausted I am I doubt I could do much.   
"That won't be enough to escape"   
"Appa!" Aang yelled.   
"Oh no," I mumbled quickly, dropping my stance and stepping back. I'm too sleep-deprived and hungry to do anything against Aang. Let alone him, his friends, and a giant bison! Zuko threw Aang down and stood ready to fight Katara.   
"Here for a rematch"   
"Trust me Zuko, it won't be much of a match" Katara responded instantly knocking my brother out. She turned towards me and I held my hands up in defeat. Someone had to stay conscious enough to get him to safety. Sokka ran over to help Aang and I ran to Zuko, uncovering him from the snow and warming my hands to try and keep him warm.   
"Hey, this is some quality rope!" Sokka exclaimed and I giggled quietly to myself.   
"We need to get to the oasis! the spirits are in trouble,” Aang yelled to his friends as he quickly stood and ran towards Appa. They all quickly boarded and I looked away. I had other things to focus on. As much as I hated the fact I just did all of that for nothing if I focus on the wrong thing we could both die out here.   
"Come on Zuko wake up! I already almost lost you twice! I can't do it again." I yelled as a few tears slipped down my cheeks. How am I supposed to get us out of this one? I tried my best to pull him up and onto my back but it was no use.   
"Wait. we can't just leave them here," Aang spoke out. I looked up confused. Why would they help us? my brother’s almost killed them and tried to kidnap Aang on multiple occasions.   
"Sure, we can. Let's go."   
"No. If we leave them, he'll die." Aang finished jumping from Appa and helping me pull him out of the snow. I just watched confused and exhausted. Why? Why help us? I don't get it. Aang trudged to Appa dragging my brother along, as I just stood there. I don't understand, I quickly wiped my face, rubbing any tears left off.   
"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense, let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us, and his sister who never stops him," Sokka spoke out.   
"Help her up,'' Aang told Sokka who groaned and ran down Appas tail and grabbed my wrist dragging me onto Appa and he quickly took off.   
"Why?" I croaked out, my throat aching from screaming and lack of water  
"Huh?" Katara said looking over at me as I rubbed my wrist, I'm sure I looked as awful as I sounded.   
"Why help us?"   
"What? Did you want to die" Sokka stated sarcastically.   
"No, but it's not like we're ever nice to you."   
"Yeah well, we’re the good guys get used to it."   
"I guess I've just never seen us as the bad guys" I muttered out hugging myself gently and warming myself up. I watched as Sokka tied my brother up and Aang took the reins. We flew on when everything suddenly became red and a girl groaned out. I looked up curiously as Sokka spoke  
"You okay?"   
"I feel faint."   
"I feel it too. The moon spirit is in trouble"   
"I owe the moon spirit my life," the girl with the white hair said.  
"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.   
"When I was born, I was very sick and weak. most babies cry when they're born but I was born like I was asleep, my eyes closed, our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white and I opened my eyes and began to cry...and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon." Wow... that's intense. And good to know, her name is Yue.   
When we arrived at the oasis I was forced off Appa to make sure I wouldn't help Zuko escape and we listened to Zhao's crazy rant until the avatars lemur jumped on his head and pulled at his skin.   
"Get it off!" he shouted and the lemur flew to Aang and climbed onto his shoulders showing him that Aang had arrived.  
"That's where you ran off to you little traitor"   
"Huh?" Aang spoke out until he realized he was looking at me.   
"Eh, this happened by accident, besides why are you surprised? You know I don't like you" I responded shrugging. I got a weird look from Sokka but I didn't acknowledge it. Everyone took their stances again and I took one as well, I may not be on their side but my Uncle taught me that we need balance. If he kills the moon spirit we are all screwed.   
"Don't bother," Zhao stuck his fist out ready to burn the spirit alive causing the avatars group to drop their stances.   
"Zhao, don't" Aang spoke out.   
"It's my destiny...to destroy the moon and the water tribe"   
"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe, it'll hurt everyone including you. without the moon, everything would fall out of balance, you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."  
"He's right Zhao."   
"Uncle?" I called out confused.  
"General Iroh" I followed Zhao's line of sight and saw my Uncle standing there. I quickly ran over to him and stood beside him. " Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery"   
"I'm no traitor Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold!" Uh oh, scary Uncle Iroh has arrived. He got in a stance and I copied. I know he won't need my help but that doesn't mean I won't try. "Let it go now!" my Uncle yelled. Zhao slowly dropped to his knees and let the fish back into the pond, causing the light to go back to normal, only for Zhao to lash out and kill the fish in the pond. The moon completely disappearing from the sky. Uncle lashed out aiming to kill Zhao, and like the coward he is, he escaped as Uncle easily defeated the four guards he had with him. As soon as they were knocked out everyone rushed towards the pond.   
"There's no hope now. It's over." Yue spoke, starting to cry as Sokka tried to comfort her.   
"Uncle, what do we do?" I asked, scared. I knew what this would mean. When Aang's arrows started to glow.  
"No it's not over" he responded in a deeper voice than normal Katara stepped forward to stop him but Uncle placed his arm out stopping her, and Aang made his way into the pond, joining with the ocean spirit and disappearing. Uncle put the fish back in the water gently and Katara spoke.  
"It's too late, It's dead." We all mourned when suddenly Uncle spoke out  
"You have been touched by the moon spirit some of its life is in you."   
"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."   
"No! You don't have to do that," Sokka said, grabbing onto Yue's arm as she walked towards my Uncle, who had picked the fish back up and out of the pond.  
"It's my duty Sokka"   
"I won't let you, your father told me to protect you."   
"I have to do this," she said as she pulled her hand away from Sokka's. she put her hands on the fish in my Uncle's hands gently and it started to glow. When the glowing stopped she fainted and fell into Sokka's arms.  
"No! She's gone... she's gone." her body slowly disappeared and we all looked around alarmed when the fish started glowing again. Uncle quickly put it back in the pond when Yue's spirit showed up.  
"Goodbye Sokka. I'll always be with you" she spoke as she kissed him. she disappeared soon after and the moon reappeared.   
"For what it's worth Sokka, I'm sorry" I spoke, grabbing my Uncle's arm as I felt faint; the lack of sleep and food finally catching up to me.  
"Zora!?" Uncle spoke, turning to me seeing me fall slightly.   
"I'm okay Uncle just tired." He nodded.   
"Let's find your brother." We both ran before anyone could stop us and left to go rendezvous with Zuko. We found him quickly and I fell onto him. He quickly picked me up piggyback style and we ran to find a boat to escape on. We made a makeshift one with things we found around us and took off.   
"I'm surprised prince Zuko, surprised that at this moment you are not trying to capture the avatar."   
"I’m tired."   
"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Zuko laid down and slowly closed his eyes, knocking out.   
"You should too Zora," Uncle said while looking over to where I was already laying down curled into a small ball.  
"Way ahead of you Uncle" I muttered out, yawning as Uncle laughed. I closed my eyes finally giving my body the rest it's been craving for the past three days. I wonder what our next move is?

~somewhere else~  
"Iroh and Zora are traitors, and your brother, Zuko, is a failure. I have a task for you..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that's the "end" of book one! but don't worry that's not where this book ends. I'm going to post "book two" here. I'm going to take some time to write and edit book two to post all at once instead of weekly updates, but in the meantime enjoy some scrapped chapters, and please feel free to leave me whatever feedback and constructive criticism you want!


	16. SCRAPPED CHAPTER 1

Chapter 14: trying to get stronger  
I didn't sleep that night, I spent all night working on my bending; improving, learning, working until I get strong enough to be known as someone else. I am not just Azula's sister, I am zora. I am strong and kind; smart and funny. I am not just a runaway or Zuko's baby sister. A tool for Azula's training. I have to be more than that. I will be more than that. Even if it kills me. I sat on deck meditating until the sun rose. I stood and started bending again. Going through every single combo I know. Over and over again, I was going to do this until I mastered them and was ready for every advance set.   
I kept going for hours past sunrise. I'm sure I looked like a mess and several crew members walked by. Not one of them questioned me. Some stopped to watch but no one intervened. That is until my hand was grabbed stopping my flow. I growled in irritation before looking up. Uncle stood in front of me, Zuko slightly behind. Uncle Iroh looked concerned while Zuko looked pissed. I shrugged Uncle off before turning, continuing to bend until I was tackled to the ground. I growled out in frustration again shoving whoever was holding me down before giving up. Glaring up I finally realized who was holding me down, Zuko, no wonder I wasn't able to shove him off. I'm never strong enough.   
"How long have you been at this?" came Uncle's calm voice.   
"Not long." I lied looking away.   
"Enough! What's gotten into you? It's been all night" Zuko replied irritated.   
"How would you know"   
"If you had slept you would've ended up in my room" I rolled my eyes at his response.   
"Maybe I didn't have a nightmare."   
"You've had nightmares every single night for over five years," he said glaring straight at me.   
"Enough" Uncle stated, still calm as ever before gently pulling on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko grunted before standing and Uncle offered me a hand. "Why don't you eat some breakfast and after you can show me what you were working on. From there I can assess what to teach you next and we can then talk about why" I let out a small noise of agreement before walking off to the dining room. Ignoring the glare and Zuko's obvious disagreement.  
The food was served and I picked at it; I wasn't hungry. All I could keep thinking about is bending. I was powerless against Zhao's stupid soldiers. The pirates almost beat me even though I should have been able to handle it. Azula always is able to outsmart me in training and beat the ever living crap out of me. I even got outsmarted by the water tribe teen. Zuko wouldn't have been, Azula wouldn't have been but I was. I took a few bites of food when I noticed my Uncle staring at me intently. I ate a few more bites before pushing the food away.   
"Are you finished," Uncle asked me as he sipped some tea having already finished his food. I nodded once.   
"You barely ate anything," Zuko pointed out annoyed.   
"So what? You skip meals all the time"   
"That's different!"   
"How so?"   
"It's just different!" He exclaimed before shoving back from the table and stalking off. I rolled my eyes and Uncle Iroh let out a sigh.   
"You know he's just worried"   
"If he's so worried he wouldn't be acting the way he is" I replied stubbornly.   
"Zora, his anger gets the better of him, you know this." I felt myself getting angrier and I stood up from the table stalking off to the deck again to continue training. Zuko wasn't present which means he probably stomped off to his room to meditate. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that Uncle had followed me.   
"Excuse me, bring me a table and some tea please," Uncle asked a guard who was walking by.   
"Right away sir" the guard replied before rushing off.   
"Hey Uncle, isn't the point of mediation to calm the mind and bring peace?"   
"Yes it can be about that, why do you ask?"   
"Because Zuko must be doing it wrong." Uncle laughed at that and I started my bending. Not waiting for instruction. I started through the warm-up stances and easily breezed through them. I let out a breath of air before angrily bending through the different sets I knew. Shooting fire out towards the horizon. I started to zone out and think about that stupid water tribe boy and how he outsmarted me. My bending getting stronger with my rage before my arm was grabbed gently stopping my flow and making me come back to focus.   
"Anger shouldn't be the thing fueling your bending Zora" Uncle stated. I pulled my arm out of his grasp, turning to face him.  
"I know that Uncle! But I'm so angry that it's just sort of happening."   
"Why don't we talk for a bit and drink some tea" I let out a sigh before nodding knowing it wasn't a suggestion. I made my way over to Uncle Iroh and took a seat next to him as he handed me a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was scrapped because I hated the flow of it and I just didn't like it


	17. SCRAPPED CHAPTER 2

Chapter sixteen: the past?  
As we approached the north pole I got nervous. How exactly am I going to pull this off? My part of the plan wasn't as hard as Zuko's and I've stuck to it well so far, But if I get caught now I risk screwing up everything. We are about a day away from the north pole, so now I have to disappear.   
Looking over my shoulder I double-check no one is following before ducking down the next corridor slowly making my way towards the lifeboats. I'm not supposed to leave my room without Uncle Iroh. If I get caught now I could get myself in a dangerous situation. This is the only way I'll be able to get off this ship. Quietly gripping my bag closer to me I dash into a dark area of the corridor hiding behind the wall and making myself as small as possible. I know I heard footsteps. I just know it.   
"Hey, did you hear about what commander Zhao did?" my ears perked up as I heard the conversation. What direction are they coming from and where are they going? Do I need to move or am I safe where I am?  
"The rumors about hiring some pirates?" Random soldier two spoke out.   
"Yeah, Apparently it was to kill the banished prince." Soldier one replied  
"Really?"   
"Yeah but let's not talk about that, someone could hear us and report it to commander Zhao" It seems like a small girl's conversation to the moon spirit was "overheard" I smirked to myself. Finally, the footsteps disappeared and I could continue moving throughout the ship. At least until I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and another on my mouth dragging me backward and down another hall and pulling me out of sight. I tried to fight whoever had grabbed me until they turned us around and pushed me up against the wall slightly. They took their hand off my shoulder before reaching up to take the faceplate off of the helmet. my eyes raced following their every movement until I realized who it was.   
"Zuko, what the heck?!" I whispered   
You almost got caught, and you went the wrong way. Stick to the plan, continue down this hall and then go left and down the stairs. It should be easy to find after that."   
"Oh.. well thanks for scaring me"   
"That's what older brothers do, be careful." I nodded as he put the faceplate back in place and walked back the way he came. Okay, follow this hall, take a left, and go down the stairs. Should be simple enough. If I planned the time right they should be having a meeting at the moment and I should be able to arrive shortly.  
When I finally reached my destination, I quietly opened the door wide enough for me to slip in before shutting it behind me and looking around the room. Just like Uncle told me no one was in here. Perfect for me to hide, they normally skip patrolling this room, and if they do I can hide in a lifeboat. When they do patrol in here they never check them. I know that from past experience. Slowly walking over to the farthest lifeboat I hid my bag under the small blanket they keep in these things and sat in a dark corner. Now I wait.   
The rest of the plan is simple, once we arrive and Zuko figures out how to get off this ship without getting caught I go with him so they can't force me to stay on board another boat, and I don't end up back in the fire nation. I've completed my end of everything. Now all that's left is to hope Zuko figures it out. Oh, and that Uncle remembers to bring me some food and an extra coat. It's freezing down here!  
Hours passed and no one even bothered checking in here. Hopefully, no one will realize I'm missing. It's been almost impossible to keep biting my tongue. I'm supposed to stay as silent and respectful as possible and to only speak when asked, I need to be easily forgotten. So they won't realize I'm gone right away. Spirits knows how hard that was for me. I heard a creak of the door and I quickly moved to the liferaft hoping in and hiding down making sure I was out of sight. Maybe this place wasn't the best idea. The footsteps led into the room as the door creaked shut. I listened as they grew closer and it seemed like they were inspecting each boat. I'm screwed. They grew closer and closer and I got ready to attack whoever found me. I curled into myself more and more until I heard the footsteps stop right next to the lifeboat I was hiding in. Until the blanket was ripped off and I jumped up ready to attack.   
"Well hello, princess Zora. It seems the past loves to repeat itself." Huh? is that  
"Uncle?" I blinked twice before realizing he had a wrapped up coat and a mug in his hands. I let out a sigh before slowly climbing out of the lifeboat and walking back to my small corner. My Uncle laughing at my surprise.   
"Deja vu." my Uncle said and I laughed.   
"Definitely deja vu" He unwrapped the coat and handed me a few different fruits and some small desserts.   
"I wasn't able to get much. I could only get this, but I did manage to sneak you some jasmine tea."   
"Okay now, this is definitely some deja vu'' Uncle laughed at my response as I gently laid out the coat and ate some of the food he had brought me. Uncle sat with me and handed me the cup of tea. When I finished I shook the crumbs off the coat and securely wrapped it around myself. Did I already mention that it's cold down here?   
I heard the familiar creak of the door opening and I buried myself into the corner as my Uncle stood in front of me blocking me from whoever was stepping in. I heard my Uncle sigh as he visibly relaxed and the door closed. I finally looked up to see Zuko standing there.  
And this is about the point where I realized I should scrap this chapter because it's slightly boring. and no matter how hard I try Zuko's out of character. I was also going to go more into Zora's background on how she became a runaway and how she ended up on Zuko's ship. but i'd rather leave that further down the line. like a heart to heart with someone. sooooooo I hope you enjoyed this scrapped chapter.


End file.
